Bran Cornick
by Jewels47
Summary: Had to re-post this story do to some computer problems. Leah is dead and Bran's isn't allowing him to heal from the car accident. Charles feeling a little helpless hires Nurse Johnsin to care for Bran hoping she can snap Bran out of his current mood.
1. Chapter 1

review and more updates will follow, please no flames

There was something about going to Montana that made me really nervous to say the least. I was not used to taking care of someone my age, someone that should be able to take care of themselves. I tapped the steering wheel looking up at the house that I would be moving into for the next little while. With a deep breath I put my hair back and walked up the front steps trying not to think too much. I knocked on the door holding myself tight and ready for almost anything in this job. What I wasn't expecting was one of the scariest man in the world to answer the door looking helpless. His eyes lit up with a small spark of hope when he saw that I was who they were waiting for. I smile was professional as I introduced myself as nurse Johnsin who had been hired to take care of a young man.

"Thank you for coming my name is Charles. Bran is my brother, my wife and I weren't sure what else to do. Bran's wife just died in an accident that they were in and he's not taking it well. The doctor's were expecting him to heal faster than this and my wife are both working extra to try and pay the bills for this place too. We live a few blocks away, so we can be here real quick if anything happens"

"Why don't you show me around the place, so I can get a feel for it. Then in a few days we can meet up and we'll talk about money then." I suggested.

He nodded looking a little worried about leaving me alone with his brother for a few days. I wasn't the first nurse to be here I could see things that they had left behind and that didn't exactly bother me. I was usually sent where other, older nurses couldn't stand to work with someone, but it was something else. Something that I couldn't place that made me really nervous to be around Charles and I was getting nervous about meeting Bran. Charles was more then nice as he showed me around te house and finally to meet Bran. We knocked softly on the door first, before Charles peeked in the room then opening the door more. I bit my lip looking around the room, every inch of it was a disaster area. You could see that things had been thrown around and left there because there was just no point in picking it up.

"Bran." Charles said slowly and carefully. "Nurse Johnsin is here, she wants to meet you."

I smiled pleasantly, but Bran didn't even open his eyes to look at me the whole time we were in the room. I checked out all the medication and equipment I would be using and looked at the medical files. Some thing about Bran made me uneasy, but not in the same way that Charles did; it was something different. It was as if he was used to being in charge and a part of him still demanded the attention and respect in the room. I told Bran I would be back in about an hour to give him his medication and to get to know him a little bit more. Still with no response we left the room and I showed Charles to the door.

"We aren't expecting anything out of the usual from you, just feed and take care of him. What he needs is someone to snap him out of this and help him heal. I think I'm too close to him for that unfortunately. There is a chart on the fridge of the days that my wife or I will bring him something to eat for dinner. We have a lot of close friends and family that will probably be in and out all the time. We aren't expecting you to take care of them, if they need something they can get it. I'll be back on Wednesday to go over everything with you and all of our contact information is on the fridge as well."

I nodded. "Not a problem your brother is safe with me."

He grinned as if he knew something. "Good luck."

I nodded with another smile and watched as he left before going over the house another time. When I saw satisfied that I wouldn't get lost I went to go get my bags from the trunk of my car. It was rather hot out, so I was more than happy to get back to the air conditioned house. I slipped into a sweater since the house was a little to cool for me personal, but if it didn't make Bran sick I wouldn't change it. Within the hour I had my things put away and went to Bran's room with his medication in hand. I never left the medication close enough for the patient to get it in case anything happens. Like Charles and I had before I knocked and waited thirty seconds or so before going into the room. He hadn't moved or even shifted a little since I had last been in the room with Charles.

It took a little while, but Bran did take the medication and I talked while I cleaned the room up. He didn't say anything, but watched me intently making me rather nervous though I would not show him that. A few times I swear he growled at me, but he never said anything and his face didn't change when I looked at him. Then when the room was cleaned I helped him roll onto his side to try and prevent any bed sores from forming. This time he did growl at me very loudly while glaring at me with a look that could have killed me. When I left the room I leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. There was no way that I was going to let this man scare me, not unless he got a lot scarier in a short time span.


	2. Chapter 2

I went downstairs and looked in the freezer for something that Bran would like to eat for dinner. His chart didn't say anything about him not being able to eat solid food, so it gave me a lot of choices. Biting my lip I resided that it would be best to make something easy for the first day here. So I made poutine for dinner and did the dishes as the food cooled down a little bit for the both of us. I brought Bran's plate to him and sat on the bed beside him and waited for him to open his eyes. When he finally did my mouth turned into a bright smile and I held up the plate to show him. He groaned and rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes again ignoring me and I knew that it would be normal.

"Mr. Cornick you have to eat something and I am fully aware that this is not the most pleasant experience for you. As soon as you heal enough I will be more than happy to let you feed yourself every single meal. Until then you need me and I need you to at least try to get alone with me, and if not then at least don't make my job any harder."

My voice was soft and caring though it didn't seem to matter to Bran at all and he turned his head away from me. My mouth tightened in a tight determined line since Bran had made his choice to make my job and probably life miserable. Since he was going to be stubborn the only thing I could do was be just as stubborn if not more stubborn. After three hours Bran was finally eating though he was not at all happy about it in the least. After his plate was empty he was still hungry, so I went downstairs and warmed up my food and gave it to him. Trying to avoid the unavoidable and went to go do the dishes and get everything ready for his bath. This was going to be the biggest fight i would have with him and this was my least favourite part of my job.

"Okay Mr. Cornick everything is all set up for your bath." I said hesitantly.

As soon as the last word came out of my mouth his head shot up and he glared at me as if he were trying to kill me. As he continued to glare at me he settled more into his bed as if to say there was no way he was getting out of the bed. My mouth went back into the tight determined line and crossed my arms to shoe him I was just as determined. We stood there a long time before I took a deep breath and lowered mt arms and spoke softly again. It still didn't help any and I could honestly say that he would be one of my hardest clients to deal with. With a deep breath I started again trying to explain why exactly things had to go my way.

"Mr. Cornick your one arm is broken and the other has sixty- two stitches in it there is no possible way you can bathe yourself. Like I said with meal times when you can bathe yourself I have no problem letting you do it yourself."

For the first time he looked at me determined and spoke. "No."

I sighed frustrated. "Well then how about a sponge bath? That's the best offer you are going to get."

When he didn't object I got the wheel chair from the corner and lined it up with the bed using the breaks. While Bran didn't help me he didn't put all of his weight on me which was a little encouraging. True to my word I didn't put him in the bath though I did sit him on the on the edge of the tub and gave him a sponge bath. The lower I got on his body the more he began to grin making me slightly uncomfortable and rather annoyed. When it was finally over I dried him off, put him in pajamas, and changed his sheets before putting him back in bed. I pulled the blanket up to his chin and told him I would be back in an hour or two to check on him. Before I closed the door I told him that if he needed anything the call button worked and I would be here if he needed me.

When I got downstairs I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed and took a few deep breaths to try and pull myself together. This was diffidently one of the worse days of my career so far and it was only the first day working here. I eyes shot open and I ran up the stairs quickly when my pager went off to tell me that Bran needed me. When I opened the door Bran was still in bed with his eyes closed and looked to be sleeping. Softly I called his name and asked if he was okay, but the only answer I got was a few soft snores. After a few seconds I closed the door softly behind me and tip toed back down the stairs hoping to get some dinner. Though before I even got to the kitchen my pager went off again and I ran back up the stairs.

Until one in the morning my pager went off and I never stopped moving, but Bran never needed me. Finally I collapsed into a kitchen chair with a sandwich that I barely finished before I fell asleep. It didn't really occur to me that I fell asleep on the kitchen table until the door bell rang jolting me awake. I gasped pushing my hair out of my face as I ran to get the door in time and tried to fix my outfit. Two large men stood there with polite smiles on their faces as they greeted me with a knowing look in their eyes. After a quick introduction they went upstairs to go see Bran giving me time to get ready for a new horrible day. Thankfully my pager didn't go off until I was already on my way up the stairs with Bran's breakfast on a try to make things easier.

I knocked once and one of the men opened the door and took the tray saying that they could do it this time. I smiled great fully and nodded thanking them before going back downstairs to eat quickly. I wasn't going to give Bran a chance to stay his pranks again until after I got everything ready for the day. I sat down in the living room to read for a bit, but ended up falling asleep again until my watch alarm went off to tell me it was time for Bran's medication. The men stayed in the room talking to Bran as he took his medication and I took his vitals and recorded them on his chart. He grunted when I asked if he needed anything, but I brought him some water anyways just in case. I made lunch for the four of us and brought three of the meals upstairs to the men who were still talking.


	3. Chapter 3

As I ate my own lunch I wrote down a list of things that I needed to do before I saw Charles the next day. The first thing that I needed t o do is make an explanation of why I was asking for the amount of payment that I was asking for. It was no mare than what I would normally ask for, but clients always wanted an explanation. Once I was happy with it I got a second piece of paper to write down questions that I had for him. There were a few that I wouldn't ask, but I had them on the list anyways just in case I felt I could ask them. Then I took out a blank journal and made my first entry about how my time here had been so far. With all of my frustrations written down I felt that I could do this if I could actually do this job.

With my things back in my room I stepped outside with a light shirt on to have a cigarette and some fresh air. I sat down on the front step and relaxed for a few minutes watching everything that went past the house. The people of the town ignored my smiles and my greetings, but stayed content to state at me as they passed. By the time I went back inside it was beyond obvious that the towns people didn't like outsiders. And even though I would be staying here for a while I was still considered an outsider for the time being. As I pulled off the top shirt and put it on the coat rack the two men came downstairs nodding as they left. I waited for my pager to go off, but after a few minutes there was nothing but silence.

With a shrug I jogged up the stairs to wash my hands and checked on Bran before going downstairs to start preparing dinner. I looked up at the ceiling wondering when exactly my pager would go off and I would have to go running. Still nothing happened until well after dinner, in fact it was not until bed time that my pager went off. I hit my pillow with a frustrated groan and wrapped my robe around myself and got myself out of bed. With a short unimpressed knock I walked into Bran's room only to find him sleeping as I suspected. I bit my lip trying not to say anything as I went back to my room and tried to get a little sleep. When I laid down again my pager went off again bringing me even closer to losing my job, so with crossed arms I informed Bran when I walked into his room.

"Mr. Cornick if you are going to act like this then I have no choice to stay in your room until I know that you are completely able to be on her own."

He didn't react in any way, so I settled into a chair by the window to get some sleep while I still could. Thankfully with me in the room Bran didn't page me once for the rest of the night though I didn't really get a lot of sleep. There was a something about him moving around all the time that kept me awake even though it is my job. Sleeping in a chair was not the easiest thing and my whole body screamed in protest when I woke up. Charles was standing in the doorway looking rather amused at the sight of me in the chair. I rubbed my face and groaned stiffly getting out of the chair and checked on Bran before going downstairs. Without a word I made breakfast for the three of us and took the medication with me to go feed Bran.

Charles watched from the doorway never saying a word, but watched every move that the two of us made. Bran was not helping in any way and it was making me even more frustrated then I already was. After two hours Bran had finally eaten a taken his medication, and then taken to the bathroom. I sat on the front step with my head in my hands as Charles ate his breakfast leaning in the doorway. With my eyes closed I enjoyed my cigarette until Charles sat down beside me with a sigh. I looked away not really wanting to talk about this at all especially to Charles about his sick brother. This was not Charles plan unfortunately for me and he started the conversation without any feelings about it either way.

"I am fully aware that Bran is having a lot of problems right now and he is making your life absolutely miserable. I understand if you want to give your resignation and leave as whenever you want. Though I truly believe that you will be able to help him, my wife and I will do more to help out with Bran. We will take him once a day and night for a week every months and just call if you need anything."

I nodded. "I worked out all of the information it is upstairs in my room one second."

Within a few seconds I already up the stairs and grabbed the paperwork that I had prewritten. Without a word he looked over the paperwork and nodded approvingly and took out a check book. A few seconds later he handed me a check for more than I had asked for and I looked at him confused. He gave me a smile that seemed to make him look that much more scary and told me that this was the amount he would be paying me. A smile spread over my face as I tucked the check into my pocket and went to start making lunch. After lunch I did the dishes and then laundry as Charles went to talk to Bran about something or other. When I finally sat down my eyes drooped closed and I slumped into the chair getting a few more hours of sleep.

When I woke up the men were still talking upstairs, but they had amused smiles on their faces when I brought Bran his medication. I gave them both a tight smile and tried not to let them know that I had fallen asleep while I was supposed to be working. I kept myself busy until Charles left and held my breath until bed time when my pager went off. Though my energy was already drained my feet climbed the stairs two at a time to get to Bran's room. As always the man was asleep or at least pretended to be when I went downstairs to finish up my chores. By three a.m. my body couldn't handle it anymore and the next thing that I knew it was morning and Bran was talking to someone.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a large amount of men in Bran's room with him as I handed him his medication. One thing that I had already picked up on with Bran is that he doesn't like to show his weakness in front of others. To spare both of us the trouble that would come later I simply watched Bran take his pills before leaving the room. The men came and went throughout the house getting Bran anything that he needed giving me a break. The next few days went the same giving me a chance to explore the town a bit and get some things for the house that we needed. No one was really that friendly and they could hardly be held liable for that considering I am a stranger. Still I managed to find my way home and put everything away before I had to start dinner.

Every night went the same though, the prank pages at hours of the night never allowing me to get enough sleep. My temper continued to decrease at an impressive level and Bran seemed to enjoy every second of it. It got to the point where Bran started to page me during the day and simply grinned at me when I checked on him. Becoming unprofessional I began to mutter curses at him under my breath that made him laugh every time. The first few times I stared at him panicked. Each time there would be the smallest spark of light in his eyes that gave me some hope that I was doing something right. What I couldn't understand is how he heard what I said since I barely heard what I said myself.

When I realized that he wasn't going to get me fired I didn't panic so much, though I did watch his reactions. The most frustrated I got the more he seemed to enjoy himself leaving me utterly confused. To be honest my brain couldn't figure out what the man wanted from me; he wanted nothing to do with me other than making me angry. Charles simply grinned whenever I mentioned anything about what was going on while he was gone. No one else seemed to say anything about it either, though there were looks that I didn't understand. People started to come around a little bit more and even have a small conversation now and then with me. What they didn't think that I picked up on were the whispers that seemed to follow me the second that I left the house.

Before long I couldn't contain myself anymore and for the first time in just over a month I turned on my laptop. Charles had already given me the password to the internet, so it didn't take long to sign onto the internet. Then I went to the search engine and typed in a few words that I associated with Bran in the last little while. Super hearing, quicken healing, increased hunger, then hit the search button and held my breath. My heart was beating rather quickly praying that I didn't get the same results that I had gotten in my head. Before I could even read the first link my pager went off earning a groan from me as I hung my head.

"Bran Cornick if yo don't get better soon I swear I will hurt you more then you are hurting now." I grumbled to myself as I started to his room.

"Having trouble relaxing?" Bran asked clearly amused when I opened the door to check on him.

I took a deep breath and checked him over before going back to my room ignoring the rude comments that followed behind me. I grumbled the whole way back to my room about 'men having nothing better to do but pick on women when they're bored.' That earned me another laugh that told me Bran had heard me from over when feet away which was way too weird. Sitting back down on the bed I glanced at my laptop before clicking on the first link and watched the information pop up. In big letters across the top of my screen is the one word I really didn't want to see in big bold letters, Werewolves. Trying to stay calm I read through a few websites and couldn't deny what I already knew.

Now that I knew what he was I thought about what the others had been saying and who the others were. How many of the men that came over were werewolves? How many times a day I have put my life in danger just being here? That night I didn't need to Bran to keep me awake or the next few nights trying to figure just what I was going to do. Bran was getting better a lot faster then he was letting on, but I already knew how fast he was healing. With a month or so he would be completely healed, though the abuse his body went through he shouldn't be better for well over a year if he worked with me when it came to the trying to walk and use his arms again. Bran did played injured very well I was a lot better at my job then he realized though I would never say anything.

When he thought I was asleep or too busy to pay attention to him I could hear him moving around upstairs. It didn't sound like he was walking yet, his legs would be one of the last things to heal completely. There were a lot of things I didn't know about Bran, but the only thing I really knew was that the only time I really let myself go is when Bran Cornick frustrates me. The light in his eyes stayed a little longer each time that we would argue leaving me to really wonder what is going on. When I realized the next thing that I truly knew I was making dinner from Bran and me listening to him complain to Charles as he brought him outside. A smile spread over my face listening to the men argue thinking just how cute Bran is when he argued.


	5. Chapter 5

Horrified by my discovery I jumped spilling the food that I was making on the floor with a loud bang. When had I fallen for Bran Cornick? How could I have fallen for Bran Cornick? I had never had a problem with being professional with all the other patients that I have ever had. Something about the way that he could get under my skin and the way his eyes lit up had caught my attention. I couldn't explain it, but some part of me looked forward to arguing with Bran just to have his attention for those few minutes. In those few minutes nothing else really mattered anymore more except for me and him. The way that we felt when we were throwing nasty words at each other and rude comments.

"Nurse Johnsin, Nurse Johnsin are you alright?"

Charles was shaking me gently concern written on his face.

"I'm alright thank Mr. Cornick I just... just dropped the pot and startled myself."

The look on his face told me that he didn't believe a word I had just told him and I knew he was right. Dropping to my knees I started cleaning up the mess that I had made to avoid him reading my face. The last thing that I needed was to fall for a patient that I would have to leave when ever he got better. It would break my heart and put my current job and future job in jeopardy and that scared me almost as much. I had worked so hard to get where I was now and with one man that could all be lost with one wrong look. Leaving what I said alone Charles checked on Bran and came back to help me cleaning up the mess. No one said anything the rest of the night until Charles left and I brought Bran his pills for the night. He watched me intently as he took the pills before he grabbed my wrist gently causing my heart beat to jump and my breath to catch in my throat.

He watched me for a few more seconds before he realized my wrist with a grin. "I knew I'd get to you."

I had no idea what he really meant by that, but instantly I assumed that he knew my secret. Without a word I felt his room and locked myself in my room thankful for no pages during that night. I sat on my bed for a long time thinking of what I was going to do with this information. What I should do is resign and find someone else to take my place until Bran is better, but I couldn't do it. He was so much better since I had gotten to Aspen Creek, he was so much more alive. The light in his eyes were back more often and stayed for longer, though he did annoy me much more. Stubbornly I curled into bed chalking it all up to me being selfish by staying and I could live with that.

While I did my best to hide how I feel and try to act as normal and professional as possible I didn't think I was doing good enough. Bran watched me more then normal now and made even more comments to get a rise out of me the more that I tried to keep my distance. Charles watched the two of us more closely with a look that I really couldn't understand, but made me very nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few months Bran seemed to lighten up a little, but still infuriated me on a regular basis. I knew that he had picked up on the fact that I couldn't stay mad because he always grinned while he egged me on. No matter how mad he made me there was always a smile when I left. Now that he was healing nicely I began to notice him as a person, not just a patient. I found him attractive even when he was angry for one reason or another. My body seemed to react to his no matter how professional I tried to be. Bran on the other hand acted as if we were room mates than anything else.

Since he was healing he wouldn't need me soon and then I would leave to care for someone else. I knew it as well and I think that Bran was starting to realize it as well by the way that he acted. Though he was walking now he still limped quiet a bit when he pushed himself too hard. He had a bad tendency of doing that that which is the topic were always argued about and that included the current argument. We stood in the hallway screaming at each other louder than we ever had and I was slightly concerned. Either Charles or the police would be called and either way I would lose my job and probably the rest to come. I was getting too involved and I was getting too personal or this wouldn't have gotten to this point.

"Don't tell me what to do woman." Bran growled.

I felt the power he was using and ignored it. "I am your nurse I can tell you what to do if it is about your health. Since this is about your health Bran please be REASONABLE! Just for once think about someone else, your family is doing everything for you. The only thing you do is mope around feeling sorry for a couple of hours couldn't you just suck it up and have dinner with your family? I get your hurting, but you need to move on with your life."

I knew it was harsh if I was right about who Bran really was, the second the words came out I knew I had gone too far. Bran's eyes flashed in anger and he pinned me to the wall hard enough to crack the plaster. I stared at him wide eyed breathing heavily and froze uncertain of what to do now. His eye's still blazed in anger as he pinned me there for a long time growling with each breath. My eyes searched his to tell me when or if I should make a move. His eyes had gone a little lighter and he seemed to be fighting something. I knew that I was in trouble if he couldn't keep control of himself and I closed my eyes for a second.

He lowered his head when I opened my eyes and I held my breath shaking a little never being more scared. A few minutes passed before he raised his head again and I could see his eyes were back to normal. When he let go of me I released my breath and stood up straighter trying to gather my courage. It wasn't until then that I realized that he was half a head taller than me making me more nervous. He rested his arms on the wall on either side of me as he searched my face for something. I'm not sure what he found, but what he did next was not what I had been expecting. Without any warning he lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine startling me.

I made a squeaking sound that died when the kiss registered in my head, he had just been furious with me. There was no sign of it in his kiss in the least, his lips were soft waiting for any kind of reaction from me. I could taste the lust and desire in his kiss and it brought something out in me. Before I even thought of what I was doing my lips brushed against his; I kissed him softly and waited for him this time. This was the time for him to rethink all of this and put an end to it, he was the one grieving. He pushed me up against the wall kissing me more passionately until he pulled away for air.

"I apologize Miss Johnsin, though I do believe that you are right about this one. I will go call Charles to make plans for dinner... tonight if possible."

With that he limped down the hallway to his room doing just as I had wanted him to and his chuckle told me he knew it too. I shook my head with a smile as I watched him walk into his room before taking a deep breath to calm myself down a bit. I didn't know why I even bothered argueing with him since I always get what I want with him. My hand rested on my lips as I stepped outside into the winter cold, the wind and snow hitting my face. Lighting my cigarette I shivered despite my thick jacket as the wind whipped around my violently. I smoked a little faster thinking about the next month and what would be going on. Christmas was only a month or so away and by then I wouldn't be here anymore, Bran would be better.

My mind continued to go back to the kiss Bran and I had just shared not long ago in that hallway. I was torn between what I was going to do now, I really had only two proper answers to deal with this. The first and most proper thing to do was leave since I had violated codes that would take away my job. The second thing would be to forget the whole thing and continue working as a professional. Neither of the two options truly wanted to do and it was heart breaking. I wanted to go back inside to find Bran and give myself to him for the taking. It took all that I had to finish my cigarette and wait to see if Charles would come get Bran for dinner.

It wasn't until Charles pulled in the driveway that I realized that my cigarette was done and I was still outside. It was then I realized just how cold I really was and Charles rushed me inside with one look. My body shook as Bran fought with one of his boots, though he already had his jacket on. With numb and shaking hands I got the medication Bran would need to take at dinner and gave Charles instructions. He nodded listening to every word and promised that Brad would be absolutely find with him. He ignored my chattering teeth as I spoke, but told me to drink something warm before I caught a cold. I watched the two men leave before I cleaned up, had a shower and ate.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankful that Charles had gotten a large amount of food for the next few months encase we were snowed in. I finished putting all the food away where it would fit and stretched out on the couch. With a bottle of pop and a bowl of chips relaxed and watched a movie with the light off. About half way through the movie Bran came home and decided to join me getting his own pop and chips. I nodded my thanks as he refilled my bowl before sitting on the other end of the couch stealing some of my blanket. We both stayed silent until the movie ended and we sat in complete darkness for a long time. Finally I turned to face Bran grateful that I couldn't see his face as I spoke softly, not able to look him in the eye.

"Mr. Cornick I apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was unprofessional and it will not happen again... I should have known better."

He was silent for a short time before he asked somewhat amused. "The kiss or the yelling."

I took a deep breath looking away heart broken again. "Both neither are professional in any way. If you wish to have a new nurse then I will make the call in the morning. Otherwise I will call when and if I see fit someone else to care for you."

He stood up off the couch not making a single sound as he came over to me not that I knew it at first. It wasn't until I heard his breathing and it fanned my face that I knew that he was close. I yelped jumping a little scared feeling as if I was being hunted, out of instinct I laid on the couch. I knew it was a vulnerable position and that was my point, I had no idea what he was going to do next. So far he had surprised me in almost every way, I was going to be careful from now on. Without a doubt I knew Bran could over power me if he wanted to and there would be nothing I could do. My heart had already given into Bran, but my head was still fighting this the best it could.

"I could lose my job." I whispered breathing heavily.

"Stay with me. You said I was almost better and then I can go back to work and support us both." he reasoned, his voice a lot closer then I thought.

"We argue too much." It was true.

"Not true we argue enough to keep our hearts pumping." he was joking again.

I thought about what he said for a second and he took a advantage of that instantly. His lips crushed mine roughly as if demanding all of my attention which I gave to him rather happily. When I kissed him back the kiss began more gentle and meaningful, almost pleasure able. My breath caught when Bran nipped at my lip with a playful smirk, but there was something in his eyes. My whole body squirmed when he began kissing my jaw and worked his way down to my throat. I whimpered digging my nails into the couch as he licked, nipped and kissed my throat continuously. My mind snapped out of the haze when he lowered himself onto me straddling my legs.

"Don't say it." he growled as if he read my mind. "I'm fine."

the only thing that I could do was lick my lips as I closed my eyes and relaxed into him. By now I had heard the stories of the werewolves that lived in town and was pretty was that Bran was one of them. I also knew about mating and part of me wondered and wished if we would mate tonight. There was a rumbling in Bran's chest as he kissed the valley between my breast causing me to whimper again. Bran would be able to smell the arousal rolling off me if he was really a werewolf and that excited me for some reason. With each whimper and moan I had Bran seemed to react more and more, almost more than I was. By that point my body was screaming for Bran to touch me, to love me passionately.

"Wait, wait." my mind was trying to push away the haze again for a second to think.

Bran groaned painfully. "Woman it's not nice to do that to a man."

I giggled a little embarrassed. "I'm not saying no, I'm saying not here."

His eyes lit up in understanding and before I could yelp we were already at the stairs. Bran was making it obvious now that he was a werewolf whether he meant to or not. His eyes were lighter again, but not enough for me to worry that he was losing control of his wolf. I couldn't place when or where I had lost my clothes, but I realized it when he laid me down on the bed. I was completely naked in his bed as he began to retrace his steps with his lips teasingly as he removed his own clothes. When his tongue flicked over my more sensitive area my back arced and nails bug into the bed in pleasure.

My moans came out softly at first, but then grew louder the more he brought me closer to my ecstasy. I wiggled in pleasure, my body screaming for more each passing second and Bran loved it. My fingers entwined in his hair causing him to moan with each passing second that passed. When I thought I couldn't take anymore I moved my hips faster and higher hoping for release. Bran realized this a few seconds later and pulled away with a grin watching me intently. My body stopped shaking after a few minutes as the pleasure began to fade, though I still whimpered. I licked my lips squeezing my eyes shut waiting for Bran to make his next move praying that it would be soon breathing rather heavily. When he lowered himself onto me I growled surprising him as well as myself.

"I'm sorry." he purred.

Then he entered me a little roughly causing me to gasp in pleasure and my back arced. His lips found mine which muffled both of our moans as he continued my body reacting. with every touch the pleasure became more intense and our hips soon found a similar rhythm. My nails clawed at his back when the pleasure became almost more then I could handle. He shuttered and growled softly at me finding it as hard as I did by the sweat on his brow. Whimpering his name I tilted my head exposing my neck, his lips were inches away from my neck. When he didn't move I clenched around him earning another shutter and growl from him.

Before I had time to register everything a bolt of pleasure shot through my body intensely. Bran soon kissed me roughly muffling my moans and whimpers again as we found our release. He licked my neck before laying down beside me breathing as heavily as I was now. My body shook as the last of the pleasure wore off wrapped in Bran's safe and protecting arms. The feeling of content and exhaustion filled me next as I rested my head of Bran's chest smiling. I had almost fallen asleep when Bran nudged me to get my attention and he tensed underneaths me. When I looked up to meet his eyes he looked as if he had age ten years and his voice was thick with worry.

"Do you want me to explain what just happened?"

I shook my head. "The answers won't be any different in the morning. You, Bran Cornick are exhausting."

His chest shook underneath me losing some of the tense feeling that he just a second ago. Everything about him made me feel safe, loved, and completely at ease; part of me knew it wouldn't be that way in the morning. Though part of me suspected that the good feelings were from the mating or however it would effect me. I drifted into sleep trusting Bran completely to tell me everything I needed to know in the morning. Tomorrow Bran would have to justify his actions to his pack and deal with the consequences. Before terror could set in peace flowed thought me and he whispered into my ear softly.

"Don't worry about the my love I will explain everything in the morning." then ever so quietly he whispered. "Mine."


	8. Chapter 8 Family

It took a few moments for everything to sink in from the night before, and then my heart stopped. Sleeping with a client is definitely against the rules and that was definitely the end of my career. So many thoughts went through my head so quickly it was hard to make a clear decision as to what I was going to do now. Then this strange sense of peace flowed through me allowing a smile to spread over my face. A smile that stayed for quite a while, even after leaving Bran's bed and to take a shower. It was almost noon by the time my feet carried me to the kitchen. A note on the kitchen table let me know both Bran and Charles would be back for lunch. They were currently having a pack meeting at Charles' and his mate, Anna's place.

While the idea of Bran having a pack meeting after last night made my heart beat a little faster. Had last night brought on something bigger than I had known? Instead of fussing over that idea, my focus stayed on making lunch. With my phone playing music, a little dancing, singing, and prep work lunch was well on its way to being ready for the guys and assuming Anna. She hadn't really been over much, but from what I had heard of her she was a great person and close with her family. Both Charles and Bran loved her, so it wouldn't seem that hard for me to get along with her at the very least. With lunch just cooling, the table set, refreshments ready, all that was left were the men to get here. Sure enough Bran strolled into the kitchen with Charles not far behind, both men grinned at the four place set as Anna stepped into the kitchen with a bright smile. Before anyone could speak she pulled me into a hug welcoming me to the family while I stood there shocked looking at the guys.

"Anna has a way of making people welcome. She also takes people by surprise." Bran spoke with just a hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited to meet you. Charles didn't want me getting attached before, but now you're here to stay. It'll be nice to have another person for Sage and I to go shopping with." Anna spoke stepping away from me with a smile.

"Sage?" I asked confused.

"A pack member, but I do have something that I need to tell you." Bran took Anna's place in front of me looking solemn.

The look on all their faces made me rather nervous; what could make them all so nervous. Anna offered a sympathetic smile, then found an excuse in serving food for everyone. Charles looked sheepish, then followed his mates example and started eating the food as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. Bran eyed the food,so I sat at the table with the rest of them and Bran took that as a small distraction. When a few minutes had gone by with me just wait for Bran to speak he finally stopped eating and sighed. Conveniently Anna and Charles were preoccupied with their food again, though they glanced at us from time to time. The peace from before flowed through me again making me slightly suspicious that it had been Bran though I wasn't sure how.

"We haven't been completely honest with you. Charles is my second son and Anna is my daughter in law."

For a long time all I could do was sit there and stare at the man in front of me, holding my hand. The man sitting beside me didn't look like a father of a man who was older than I am. There were no tell tale signs that he really was older than he says, though I guess that's part of being a werewolf. After my search of Bran's face it went to Charles who looked like a child caught sneaking in the cookie jar. Let me just say, it's a look that didn't seem Charles wore very often. Anna only smiled at me again, while they all waited for me react in some way. My brain just couldn't wrap around the idea of it all, so I picked up my fork and ate my lunch to give me a bit longer to think everything through. When I didn't say anything they began to talk about general things, but kept an eye on me throughout the meal. it wasn't until the meal was finished that my mind finally came up with a question to ask.

"How many children do you have."

All three stopped, but Bran spoke. "My oldest Samuel and his mate Ariana, Charles and Anna, then there is Mercedes and her mate Adam and his daughter Jessie."

"Oh.. is that all?" it came out in a whisper.

Though my question had been rhetorical Bran spoke again. "They will all be here in four day to meet you and we'll be exchanging Christmas gifts then."

That news was just the icing on the cake for all the information that I could take on. There were four days to get the house ready, by gifts for people I didn't know, and prepare myself to meet theses people. With a forced smile I stood up and went into the pantry and took out the bottle of vinegar and inhaled the scent deeply. The smell had always brought me to my senses since childhood, so it was always helpful. The three people watched me with interest, though they said nothing even as I put the vinegar in the pantry and sat down at the table. Bran looked clearly amused by the grin on his face as did Charles, whose grin matched Bran's.

"Don't ask okay. So what the plan for a shopping date Anna? We only have four days to get a whole lot of stuff."

Despite herself she still grinned. "I'll call Sage when we get home. Is there any day that won't work for you?"

"Not as far as I know, but check with the boss man to make sure."

With that the three of them went into a conversation about shopping, when the others would arrive, and what they all had on their minds about gifts. It soon went to business and Anna turned her attention to me and we made small talk before the men went to Bran's office to talk. Though Bran did flash me a grin before walking out of the room leaving me with Anna.

**Author's Note**

I am sincerly sorry for taking so long to post a chapter for this story. It has been the year from hell from my marriage ending to a car accident resulting in two surgeries. But now I am finally getting better and have internet once again. So this is just one chapter, but more should follow every other week or so. Thank you for staying with me for so long and I hope you like it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of that day and the next went by in a blur leaving me a little uncertain of what was going to happen next. The productive part of it all was the house got cleaned. I have a tendency to cook and clean when my nerves get the best of me. With all the medical supplies out of Bran's room and the lack of space in a few days my things had been moved to Bran's room. Both of us had been uncommonly quiet since the plans had been made for everyone to come visit, me simply because I wasn't sure what to say. Bran more so because he was watching and waiting for me to open up to him about what was going on in my head. The hunter that he is, it seemed could wait as long as he needed to. While that idea both attracted me and made me wonder what else he could do so well.

With everyone coming home tomorrow Anna deemed it a girls day and told the guys we needed the time to shop for Christmas gifts. I was currently sitting at the kitchen table after breakfast waiting for Anna to pick me up for our mall trip. Bran had locked himself in his office over an hour ago for an unknown reason, but a moment ago the office door had opened. Though I really tried his footsteps were completely silent right up until he kissed my cheek, startling me slightly. The small grin on his face told me that he wasn't really sorry though he made the apology sound sincere. Despite myself the smile grew even larger on my face until he chuckled softly. Then we sat in silence for a full five, long, agonizing minutes before he finally spoke.

"You've been distant lately. Is there anything you want to say?"

I mocked being shocked. "Has the almighty hunter given up his prey?"

He smirked knowingly. "No I would never give up my prey. I'm simply allowing you the option to talk.. encase I haven't always given you the opportunity... Besides you'd know if I were hunting you."

It was the last comment that caught my attention, the look he was giving me didn't help much either. That warm feeling in my stomach started up and a warm feeling flowed through me. Before anything could happen Anna honked the horn letting me know that it was time to go. Unable to say anything else at the risk of starting something that we couldn't finish, I just kissed Bran's cheek and tried not to run out of the house. It was part of my recent knowledge that werewolves liked to chase after prey that ran, so my pace was more of a jog. Bran's laugh was the last thing I heard as the door closed and I slipped into Anna's car. Her knowing smile told me she knew more than she was letting on, but kept it to a polite chatter until we reached the mall. That's when she began spouting out a lot of information about everyone as she placed a number of things in both of our carts. At one point it felt as if I was be writing everything down to make sure that there was nothing that would be forgotten. Apparently there had been a look on my face, because Anna laughed and apologize sympathetically before slowing down to find a change room to try on clothes.

"It's okay, it's just that there's so much to learn by tomorrow and I'm not sure I can."

"We're not expecting that from you... You know I don't know you're name."

A blush crept into my cheeks even though she couldn't see me."It's Alex."

"I like it, but really we just want you to be part of the family."

While that did make me feel a little better, it occurred to me that I didn't fit into their family. They all had their roles in the family already and here I am trying to find my place somewhere. This whole plan hadn't been thought through properly and there was no way to fix that. Maybe Bran was right and we did need to talk; there was a lot to talk about. That was something we would have to do some other time, right now I was needed as his new mate. So with a deep breath I left the change room with the clothes I wanted and faced Anna who offered a helpful smile.

"So tell me about Bran." my voice was a little hesitant, but Anna just chuckled.

"Oh well that's a tough one. He's a very much to himself with most people, but you are his mate. The bond that you guys have is one of the greatest things ever, you two just need to work at it."

I thought about her words for a few minutes. " Is that the feeling that I get... in my stomach when I get nervous?"

She smiled. "That's it, it will develop more over time don't worry."

"What about you and Charles? Did you find it hard at first when you were with Charles?"

Anna's smile faltered for only a moment. "Our situation was a little different, but yes we had problems at first. It took a while for me to be able to comfortable around Charles."

To some degree it made me feel better that it wasn't just me that had problems adjusting at first. It seemed that there was more behind the words that she said, but it seemed to make her a stronger person. They seemed so perfect together it gave me hope it would be the same with me and Bran. With that in mind the rest of the trip went really well. We got back and wrapped the gifts right away before the guys could peek at anything, though they tried. The men put together dinner and it was surprisingly, much better than I had been expecting it to be. Anna and I did the dishes while the guys made last minute decisions on things for tomorrow. It was dark by the time Bran and I left, but he still drive with ease thanks to his werewolf sight. Once inside the house Bran pulled me into his arms holding me tightly inhaling my scent a number of times before letting me go.

With a soft smile he led me to the bathroom and turned on the shower letting it get warm, while turning his attention to me. Every inch other clothing that he took off he replaced with soft, passionate kisses successfully detracting me. A gasp escaped my lips when he suddenly lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his now exposed waist. My arms snaked around his neck as my lips trailed down his jaw to his neck then to his collar bone. The soundless rumbling in his chest told me how happy he was in this moment. His whole being filled my senses, allowing just a little bit of blissful peace and pleasure as we stepped into the shower locked in a slow meaningful kiss. It wasn't until the water went cold did we finally wash the days dirt and grime off of our bodies before turning in for the night content and peaceful. Tomorrow would be a big day, but tonight we were just two people enjoying the love between us.

**Author's Note**

Thank you for the reviews and the best wishes I really appericiate it so much. This year has just proven that I'm a strong woman and am too stubbern to give up. Next chapter will be lots of fun meeting the whole family. Can't wait to see how it turns out :)


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting the Family

Bran woke up before I even considered the thought of opening my eyes. Bran kissed my forehead and told me he was going for a run and would be back later. He chuckled on the way out of the bed room at my sleepy muttered response. The dream world met me again after Bran left, though without him my dreams were not as peaceful as they had been. When my eyes finally opened Bran was sitting on the end of the bed watching me with a grin on his face. Despite myself I smiled back at him pushing my hair out of my eyes. There was this small nagging feeling in my stomach that wouldn't let me enjoy this moment, so with a whine my feet carried me into the bathroom.

After a shower, I felt refreshed and more willing to face the day that was in front of me. In a few hours all of Bran's children would be here to meet their new step mother. Step mother, that just didn't work for me; hopefully they would be okay with just being friends with them. They were too old for having a step mother, but there could always be a friendship. Even with that in mind, my whole being was just too nervous to relax and wait for them to come. After making a large breakfast, cleaning up after breakfast, and vacuuming the entire house Bran finally pulled me into his lap as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. I glared at the wall, not finding what was so funny that Bran thought was so funny. He kissed my neck softly as few times until my muscles relaxed and I snuggled into him.

"This isn't as bad as you think it's gonna be. They'll love you I promise."

"You don't know that Bran. what if they hate me because I'm not what they think I should be?"

"Charles is the hardest of my children to get approval from, and you already have his."

Not sure how to respond to that comment I just stayed silent, snuggling into him in the hopes of finding some peace. For over an hour we stayed in that position, with Bran petting my hair softly. It wasn't until he tensed ever so slightly that I knew something was going on. My heart rate shot up and my hands started to shake and sweat instantly. Bran relaxed again chuckling stating that it was only Charles and Anna, but the others wouldn't be very far behind them. Unable to sit still for any longer I went into the kitchen turned on the kettle and started making lunch for us all. The water had boiled by the time Anna and Charles walked in, but they all just stood in the doorway watching me. It wasn't until they saw my shaking hand as I poured the water that they chuckled earning them a frustrated growl form me.

"We're sorry Alex, we just find it refreshing that you want to be a part of this family."

While I didn't quiet believe them, my focus stayed on lunch since it was something that was certain. It seemed silly even to me, but lunch wasn't something that had to be impressed. The three others sat at the table talking about everyday things until noon, that's when the sound of cars pulling into the drive way then there was silence. Bran gave me a cheerful grin before going to answer the door while the other two looked at me. With a deep breath, my hands rubbed against my jeans in the hopes of keeping the sweat at bay and silently I chided myself to just relax. It wasn't until the front door closed after everyone got inside did my nerves get the best of me. Before even realizing it the food was getting my full attention while everyone greeted each other.

"Alex come meet everyone." Bran's voice was soft and comforting.

Not trusting my voice I turned off the now ready food and came to stand beside Bran with a small smile on my face. There was a few moments of silence as everyone took in my appearance before Bran did the introductions. Samuel had a pleasant smile on his face as did his mate, while Mercedes seemed more hesitant to open up as did her mate. While their daughter Jessie bounced up to me and gave me a hug while still bouncing up and down. There were a few chuckles as my surprise, but once Jessie let me go Bran snagged his arm around my waist. There was a bit of peace from Bran,but it seemed as if he was nervous so he didn't have enough to share with me. As I shook hands with everyone more peace seemed to seep into me, but it didn't feel like Bran's. Anna winked at me when I sent her and Charles a questioning glance in hope of understanding, though before I could question it Samuel spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman who pulled Da out of his slump."

At that Mercedes snorted. "It was a pity party Samuel don't down play it."

Bran growled at that, but I patted his arm and spoke. "Lunch is ready, so I hope you're hungry."

Though I had been pointedly looking at Jessie, who I knew was hungry the others laughed as we took our seats at the table while I brought the food. The werewolves all watched the food hungerly, but they all waited for the others to get their food first and Mercedes too of course. Once everyone got their food the chatter started almost instant as everyone began to catch up on what they had missed. It was nice to see everyone getting along and to see Bran so happy with all of his family here with him. There was some part of me though that made me realize that they were a family, while I kinda sat on the outside looking in. As soon as that thought went through my head Bran's hand grasped mine and squeezed it encouraging me. Just like that the whole house shifted it's attention turned to me, everyone seemed to remember that I was in the room ,but it was Jessie who spoke first.

"So Alex tell us about you. What's your family like? Have you told them about us yet? How exactly did you guys get together? Tell us everything."

I couldn't help, but laugh at her excitement. "Um... well my family and I don't talk, so no they don't know about you guys. As for Bran and I uh... I was his nurse though he didn't really need one, but there was something about him. Something about his annoying, irritating, behavior that attracted me to him. While I can't speak for him I think that there was something that made it impossible to be apart from each other."

"Aww that's so sweet."

Samuel took over at that point."So you're a nurse, why had you choose that route?"

"I wanted to be able to help, those who otherwise wouldn't receive any. I am given the more..difficult people that other nurses that have given up on."

There were unmistakeable snickers around the table at the word difficult, no doubt referring to Bran and his behavior. He did growl a little at that, but didn't comment on it and Samuel seemed happy with my answer. There were a few more questions that I answered easily since there is very little about my life that I didn't open up about. everyone seemed to understand that my family wasn't something that was on the list of acceptable questions. After everyone had finished eating it took a good ten minutes to shoo them all into the living room while I took care of the dishes. They all seemed to want to help, but with a look from their father they quickly left the kitchen, but laughed when Bran asked one last time if I wanted any help.

Their chatter and happiness was all my ears could pick up, putting a smile on my face as the piles of dishes slowly began to decrease. Part of me realized that I was humming, but the chatter didn't stop or slow down so the humming continued. It wasn't until the dishes were being put away did the chatter dim down a little, but not enough to worry about it. With everything put away and everything wiped down a little bit of the nervousness began to come back since soon I had to join them. With a smile my fingers flicked on the kettle and began getting coffee cups out. They could choose what they wanted to drink or not, but the option was there. Just as I turned around to put the glass milk pitcher on the counter someone behind me caught me off guard. The yelp escaped my lips before I could stop it and the pitcher slipped from my hands, but the skillful hands of Samuel caught it. He grinned, while apologizing to which I glared weakly at him thankful that he had caught milk pitcher.

"I just came to warn you about my wife. It would be... beneficial for everyone if you avoid thanking her in any form."

I frowned. "You want me to be rude to your wife?"

"No no of course not. Just don't thank her, trust me."

Despite how weird his request was to me, there had to be a reason for it and it wasn't in me to question. Still confused my head nodded in response to his request before taking the milk pitcher back from him. That apparently amused him somehow since he grinned at me with his father's grin before going to tell the others to get their drinks. Sitting cross legged in at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate in hand, my eyes watched everyone carefully. They all confused me completely, their family dynamics were odd to me, but could be for a normal werewolf family. Mercedes and Ariana though seemed different from the werewolves, and they definitely not human.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's time for presents!"

Jessie yelled excitedly abandoning her empty cup of cocoa on the floor where she had been sitting by the couch. The other chuckled softly to themselves as she bounced to the large piles of presents that sat in the corner of the room. With a soft smile to Bran I gathered the empty cups from the others and slipped into the kitchen to clean up the mess. It only took a few minutes to put away all the cups and other things that they had used for there drinks. Then took a few minutes to stall before gathering my courage to walk back to the room where the others were. With them opening presents it seemed easy to just take a few more minutes for myself, but I could feel Bran growing uneasy. It still confused me as to how we could do that, but with magic there wasn't always an explainable answer for things.

With another smile I leaned on the frame of the living room door way to watch all of them open their presents and interacting with each other. Bran caught my eyes as if to read me before turning back to his family. Jessie was handing out the presents with a bounce in her steps and a large grin on her face until she turned the empty stop I had abandoned. Then a frown took over her face as she looked around the room until her eyes landed on me in the doorway. Another grin came back brighter than before as she bumped the gifts on her fathers lap and dragged me into the room telling me I needed to open my gifts.

She giggled at the shocked look on my face and pushed me down in my seat before taking the gifts back from her dad. He chucked and shook his head at her as if it was normal for her to act this way. Then she continued to bounce around the room handing out gifts while singing a Christmas carol a little off key. When the gifts were handing out Jessie sat back down and began to tear the paper off her own gifts. The pile of gifts that sat in my lap was a shock to me to say the least. It had been easy to get gifts for the others because Anna was there to pick everything out for me until I can get to know the others until next year. What I hadn't been expected was that the others had gotten gifts for me, I wasn't even sure that Bran would know what to get me.

It was interesting to watch the others open there gifts and how they reacted to each of them. Everyone was genuinely grateful for each of the things that they had received. Bran watched me intently as I opened each of my gifts after checking who they were all for. The thing that shocked me the most was that each of my gifts was something that I had wanted or looked at recently. After seeing the three grinning faces of Bran, Charles, and Anna I rolled my eyes knowing that I should have known they would figure me out. After all the gifts were opened and everyone showed their appreciation everyone began to chat amongst themselves. After a minute or two Anna gave me a hug asking how I was holding up.

"Fine thanks... how did you guys know what to get me?"

"Bran picked up on a lot of things while you were taken care of him. As for us I saw you looking at a few things longer than you did others and Charles... well he always protects his family and felt the need to check up on you. It came in quite handy."

"I bet it did."

While Charles had the grace to look ashamed it quickly turned to interest which I couldn't blame him. Despite my attempt to stay calm he had obviously picked up on the things I couldn't control; like the spike in the heart rate. There were things like my family; like my family that I didn't want them to know and I couldn't help wondering what Charles had managed to find. Some things were meant to be in the past and as werewolves I truly hoped that whatever he had found he would respect that. By the look that we shared for a moment it didn't seem as if that were to be the case.

"I hope you don't mind. He didn't mean anything by it, he just wanted to make sure..."

"It's okay I understand."

Anna relaxed slightly knowing that this hadn't caused a problem between us. After time the others each took a turn coming to talk to me for a short period of time. Bran was the last to approach me since he had been watching all the interaction between me and his children and grandchild. He placed his arm around my waist resting his hand on my hip, placing a kiss on my neck softly. Through the connection I could feel how pleased he was that everything that went so well so far. At my thought of 'so far' Bran chuckled, his breath tickling my ear. I was extremely happy with how my life had turned, the thought of my job popped into my head. I would have to give my notice since it was clear that I would be staying here with Bran and his family.

The night continued on with everyone enjoying themselves and I did also. Little by little I felt myself coming apart of this family and that made me extremely happy. For the rest of the night I stayed close by Bran feeling the comfort of him by my side. When it was late enough we all went our separate ways to get ready for bed. It had been a long emotionally straining day and I was happy to go to bed. It seemed so much softer than normal and even warmer once Bran pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead.

A/N: Can't wait to hear what you guys think. R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12-reactions pt 1

A/N: thanks to a very helpful review I decided to write this chapter based on how the others react to finding out about Nurse Johnsin. The next chapter will be their reactions to meeting her. This is my first attempt at writing in the others point of view so please bare with me if I don't get it perfect. Please R&R

Mercy's Pov:

I watched Sam pace the floor ranting about the current situation with Bran as Ariana and Adam sat with me. It had been two weeks since Leah had died and Bran needed caring for. The death of Leah had taken so much out of Bran that it didn't look good, he had given up on living, and the lose of his mate made him unstable. They all knew what happened when Bran lost his grip on the monster inside of him. That was the last thing that they needed right now and we were worried about the decisions that Charles and Anna had been making. That thought brought me back to Sam's rant as he paced like a caged animal.

"How can they possibly think that this is a good idea. I said I would take care of Da, I've done it before when he's like this. Bringing a human nurse in to care for him is the most dangerous thing on a number of levels. Aspen Creek is supposed to be a safe place for all of my father's pack, they shouldn't have to hide now. This nurse is gonna notice his healing rate and everything that he has built will be ruined. Then she'll have to be killed, or Da could lose his temper and kill her."

"I agree with you Sam." Adam commented.

"The other nurses hadn't figured it out." Ariana offered softy.

"They were only there for three days. This nurse is known for putting up with what others won't." Sam growled racking a hand through his hair. "Mercy leave tell me you're seeing reason."

I sat up straighter and took a sip of my cocoa." I don't believe it is the right way to do things, but I can't say I completely disagree. Something just feels right about it."

"I can't believe this! You have lost your mind too!"

I watched as Sam stormed out of the house and Ariana apologized softly before following after him. Adam sighed and stood at the window watching the couple leave worried written on his face. Adam wasn't happy about the turn of events that had occurred with our family lately and it was starting to show. I admit a day ago I agreed with Adam and Sam , but it just didn't feel wrong. Charles and Anna knew what they were doing and wouldn't put a life in danger. The spirits would tell Charles if he was doing wrong and he would listen to them, if they were allowing this it couldn't be wrong. Charles had also assured me that he had done a good amount of research on her and there didn't seem to be an issue. In his tone there was something he had found, but it hadn't been something to do with caring for Bran. The nurse would be there today and Charles would keep us updated like he had been since the beginning.

Sam's POV

This whole situation seemed to be spiraling out of control since day one. I had been there when Da and lost the Blue Jay Woman and witnessed what happens when he losses control. What Da needed was me to take care of him and keep him in control until he was well enough to do it himself. Charles was playing with fire by being a human into a wolf situation like this one. Da wouldn't speak to anyone never mind telling Charles that what he was doing was wrong. Charles wasn't seeing any reason no matter how many times that we spoke to each other about this. Anna was usually the one to make Charles see reason , but this time she stood by his side. Now Mercy agreed with them, it seemed as if all of them were losing touch with reality.

The woman would be there today and there was nothing that I could do about it in the least. The stress of waiting to hear what happens to this woman was hard to deal with. I didn't want this woman's blood on my hands because Da couldn't control what stirred inside of him. Ariana slipped her hand into mine and gave me a smile trying to cheer me up. She knew me well enough not to say anything right now, she just gave her silent comfort. Through our mate bond I could feel her worry about me, and worry for the family.

Adam's POV

The whole idea of having a human woman to care for Bran had to be the worst idea that he had ever heard of. Samuel was more qualified to care for him than any nurse would be no matter her qualifications. There was so many things that could go terribly wrong, things that didn't need to go wrong. Whatever Anna and Charles were doing didn't make sense to me or to Samuel, but Mercy had gotten on bored. She couldn't really explain why she agreed with them and that was beyond frustrating for me to understand. I had spoken to both Anna and Charles about this situation and it hadn't gotten any of us anywhere. Feeling Samuel's frustration I left the window and went to the garage to work out the tenseness. There was nothing else that I could do about it, at least Jessie was listening to me; she wanted to visit Bran. Mercy and I had convinced her to wait until he was more stable to visit him and we would even take her.

Ariana's POV

The whole family was at different terms with what was going on with the Marrock and I had my own thoughts. It was a werewolf problem and that meant that my opinion didn't truly matter since I am Fae. For Samuel's sake I tried to help him calm down and play the devils advocate in hopes of relaxing him. So far it was not helping and Samuel's stress levels were increasing by the hour. He would not stop thinking about the situation and simply couldn't let it go despite his brother's assurance that it was the right thing to do. While I wasn't exactly close with the family we were still on speaking terms and Anna had been kind enough to explain things and keep us updated to the situation.

Third Party POV

Every week everyone would gather at Adam and Mercy's house to get an update on how things were going with Bran and the nurse. They didn't really need to meet in one place, but it was easier to just make one call to say everything that needed to be said. Much to everyone's surprise things seemed to be going rather well with the two of them. Bran seemed to react rather well to this woman, he still gave her quite a bit of trouble but he was speaking again. He was interacting with his pack and healing better than he had been before her arrival. He seemed to found his reason for living again and had even gone to Charles and Anna's house a time or two for dinner. There seemed to be a real attachment between the two of them that Anna seemed to think was developing into something very different.

Though Anna had mentioned the connection between the two of them and how well Bran had been doing no one had expected to receive a call from him. Samuel and Ariana were over for for dinner when the phone rang surprising everyone to say the least. Jessie had bounced to the phone and answered it cheerfully, but the shock on her face made everyone stop and look at her. After a moment she stated that everyone was already at the house and put the phone on speaker for everyone to hear what Bran had to say. It was still a shock when Bran asked for them to come visit to meet this woman who was now his mate and exchange Christmas gifts. The whole had been silent for three minutes before Bran chuckled and gave them all the information. That's when everyone snapped out of their trances and began to speak all at the same time.

After the call had ended everyone was in shock for the rest of the night, this was not exactly expected this to occur. Bran having another mate already was both a good thing, but seemed a little fast. They all knew that this meant Bran had control again and that was a very good thing in the realm of werewolves. This woman though they had no idea about her and that was a little unsettling for them. They had heard Charles and Anna in the background so they wait until a later hour to call them at home to ask questions about this woman. Charles had done some checking up on her and would know what they wanted to know easily. He was the man to go to if you needed information any everyone knew that.

Anna and Charles held this woman in the highest regard which was saying something about her in itself. She seemed to be the perfect fit for Bran, knew about the werewolves and accepted it rather quickly, She had no criminal record herself and did not appear to be a risk at all for telling anyone one about them. There was no mention of the woman's family and that seemed to be a note for the others to question later. Anna gave them a number of ideas for gifts for the woman since none of them would be rude enough not bring her something.

The trip the Aspen Creek was a tense one to say the least in one way or another. Jessie of course, was excited to be able to see Bran as well as Charles and Anna. The others looked forwards to that as well, but the new woman was a higher concern, they wanted to meet this woman. They wanted to know what she was like, what woman had managed to catch Bran's heart so easily. At this moment they were hesitant to let this woman so close to them without their approval first. As the pulled into the driveway they all exchanged a look before and prepared themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

Jessie's POV

I had definitely taken to Bran having found a new mate with his nurse better than anyone. They tied to keep me out of all the werewolf business, but it never worked as well as they hoped. Some things were easier to understand when you were on the outside of the pack and all of it's business. Take Bran for instance; there are five things that I know about him. He loves both his sons and Mercy, but he also loved Leah to a certain extent. It tore him up that Leah caused a rift between them all, and had always wished that they could get along. That last and possibly most important was that he mated with Leah and allowed all she did was because he needed to keep everyone safe.

I'm not quite sure if I could gather proof for all these things, but something inside me told me I wasn't wrong. There were other things that I knew, but wouldn't dare bring them up with anyone around me. I did my best to stay out of direct pack business and my dad made sure that I stayed out of it too. So naturally when the whole thing with the human nurses came up no one bother to ask for my opinion. That really didn't matter though, because I had a good feeling about it, especially when nurse Johnsin came around.

Charles and Anna fought everyone on whether this was a good idea or not. I knew instantly she would change things around and sure enough she did. Mercy and Ariana came around first, but dad and Uncle Samuel stayed with their decisions. When Charles and Anna called to tell us that something was going on between Bran and nurse Johnsin I wanted to say 'I told you so' rather badly. No one would know what I was talking about,so I bounced to my room and waited to find out what happens next. Now we are in Aspens Creek, pulling into Bran's driveway to meet this woman.

"Let's go I'm not getting any younger."

I winced at my own comment on the way up the front stairs, knowing my aging upset my father. The second everyone joined me on the front steps my knuckles rapped on the door. The knock was for the woman in the house that wouldn't have heard us come to the door. Bran opened the door looking like his normal self which is an improvement from before. Whatever this woman had done she had brought Bran back to us and that was all I needed. He led us to the kitchen where Charles and Anna sat at the table, and the woman stood at the stove.

We all greeted Anna and Charles while the woman focused hard on the food which meant she was nervous. When Bran called her over I couldn't help, but hug her tightly excited to finally be apart of this. She did very well under everyone's intense gaze and even made a delicious lunch for all of us. She avoided some questions that the others exchanged glaces about, but seemed like a great person. She even did all the cleaning up and Bran shooed us all when we offered to help. I think it was her nerves that she needed to settle while she got the dishes done.

Then she made cocoa just the way Mercy makes and seemed to relax little by little. When it was time for presents I was more than happy to hand them all out to everyone. I couldn't help the giggle that come out when I handed Alex her first gift. It seemed silly that she hadn't been expecting any, but it warmed her up a bit more. The rest of the night went great, Alex stayed quiet for the most part, and everyone got along well. At one point the men were talking in the corner sent the whole room off. Anna and Mercy both turned their heads to hear what was said without noticing it and Ariana took a step towards them. Whatever was said had to do with Alex and I wouldn't be in on it.

Samuel's POV

This woman that Da had found was nervous to say the least, but was a nice person. Charles had found something on her, there is always something. It would just have to wait until we could talk about it without upsetting anyone. Da is really happy with her and that alone made it hard not to like her. She wasn't as clueless as most humans were either, she had taken my warning about my mate with interest. She had already noticed that Mercy and Ariana were not human, but it didn't appear that she had figured out their secrets yet.

Through out the night she continued to glance at my mate and Mercy with curiosity and confusion. It was interesting to see her surprise that we had taken the time to get her gifts. Despite everything she still had a few things to learn in her life and about this family. When the gifts were opened and everyone broke up into smaller groups, I made my way over to Charles and the other men. We were all curious to find out what it was that Charles had found on her. The women that could hear what we were saying leaned in a little closer when Charles started speaking.

" She doesn't have a record, but she has three restraining orders and a medical records that show abuse."

R&R


	14. Chapter 14 Hidden Past

Anna's POV

Charles hadn't even need told me this peice of information that he just dropped on all of us about Alex. I couldn't help but look at Alex as she spoke to Jessie about the current music trends. She didn't give off the abused vibe like I had when I first came here. Alex seemed so sure of herself all the time, it made part of me think there was something wrong with me. Had I been so weak that a human was better at handling what was dealt her than I, a werewolf had been. Arianna placed a gentle hand on my arm and gave me a sympathetic smile.

Charles caught my eye and sent a wave of comfort to me while Brother Wolf assured me that I was just as strong. There were a number of different reasons that she could act so calm around us. There must have been time for her to heal her wounds, and to begin to trust again. It must have torn her up that her own family was the ones to abuse her. At least my abusers were not my family, that would have boken my heart. We had more things in commen then I first believed, hopefully she could learn to confide in me, someone who could understand to some degree.

Bran's whole composure changed when the words left his son's mouth. Complete anger overtook him, it sang through the pack line for a moment or two before my peace managed to follow it and calm everything down. Alex glanced at Bran as if sencing a problem, but he had his composure back. He gave her a grin that charmed her before he went back to business about what Charles had found out. Apperently there wasn't too much in the records, just a number of hospital visits in her childhood that were attriduted to Alex being clumsy. Despite a number of visit from children serves there was no proof of any kind of abuse until she turned sixteen.

On the night of her sixteenth birthday she was rushed into the ER with a large number of severe injuries. She was in a coma for six months before she woke up and admitted her dad and brother had been abusing her since childhood. Both were put in jail with a restraining order put against them to never be near Alex again. The rest of her family didn't believe her and refused to take her in after the whole ordeal. She was put into foster care until her eightteenth birthday when she left and never looked back. She got her nurse degree and kept moving forwards.

"The poor dear, it can't be easy to recover from that." Ariana whispered.

"That's one tough girl, she'll do good in this family." Mercy agreed.

Charles' POV

It was hard enough to find this information out about someone that you cared about. To tell everyone else about what she went through was increasingly difficult with each word. Alex had grown on me faster than I had realized until talking about her past and what she endured. My voice stayed even and my face betrayed nothing even though Anna could feel what I was feeling. This woman was my Da's mate and Brother Wolf felt the need to protect his Alpha's mate. Even if justice had been served and there was no more threat, it still didn't feel right to leave it be.

Da had taken the news better than expected, even with a room full of people. Once I had said what needed to be heard we all waited to see how exactly Da would react. We had all felt his inital rage, even Adam who wasn't in the pack. Now he stood there still, the wheel turning in his mind until he grinned again. He stated that what was done is done and that is where it would stay until she was ready to talk. Just like that the rest of the night went on without a hitch and Alex didn't know the difference.

R&R


	15. Chapter 15-Thinking

Alex's POV

Since last night something had changed with the members of the family that were not human. They had this look in their eye each time that they looked at me that I couldn't explain. There was something that made me really start to think that they knew something that they weren't sharing. Bran had especially been different since last night; his hands were always on me in some way. Everyone was here for breakfast which was easily the most work I've done for just one meal. The other women helped, of course and the men stayed close to playfully aggravate us. Bran kept at least one hand on the small of my back at all times despite his family in the room watching us.

Jessie awwed us a number of times to which I blushed furiously and Bran just chuckled lightly to himself. This, of course led to talking about her boyfriend to Adam's dismay. It was clear that he was not ready to let his daughter go yet even though she was old enough to care for herself. I had been leaving foster care by her age and starting alone in the world. It made me extremely happy that Jessie had such a supportive family and utterly heartbroken that I had never been able to experience that. Things for me just hadn't been as easy as most had it; a reality that continued to haunt me.

Until meeting Bran I had been completely content to just live my life devoted to my work and nothing else. Work was the only constant in my life, something that allowed me to have the human contact that every person required. After my shift I could go back to my plain one bedroom room that I rented from a nice old lady who let me be. It was normal for me to go away for a few months at a time to take care of patients that didn't live close to me. My rent was always paid on time and neither of us ever had any complaints. A small part of me was sad that I had to end such a good agreement that we had, but I wouldn't be going back. There wasn't a single thing in the room that I needed, everything that matters came with me in the one bag that I brought with me. The phone call to let her know was not one that I was looking forward too. At least with work I could just send in a letter of resignation.

"Earth to Alex. You with us?"

Jessie's voice brought me back to the present. "Yeah sorry just thinking of things that I need to get back home."

Everyone was seated at the table watching me curiously as I stood by the fridge. Apparently I had been so deep in thought that I had grabbed the orange juice from the fridge, but hadn't moved once the door closed. Bran and his boys shared a look as I sat down at the table with all of them with a soft smile. Jessie offered me a large smile and launched into a story about how her father does the same and not too long ago she had begun to do the same thing. It was easy to keep a conversation going with Jessie and Anna over breakfast. The others were a little harder to find common ground with; but really what did werewolves and I have in common. They seemed content to let the women chatter throughout the meal as they focused on their meal. As the women did the dishes the men planned a trail that the family would be hiking within the hour.

There was the odd question directed in my way about how much experience I had and what I could handle for trails. Bran only glanced in my directions with curiosity waiting to hear the answers for himself. Things like this we hadn't exactly gotten around to talking about yet; we were still getting used to each other. All I offered at the time was a shrug and that I wasn't a professional, but could hold my own. That was on that topic until everyone begun getting ready for this little adventure. Bran found me in our room putting on extra layers before tying up my hiking boots were kept in the back of the closet until they had been needed. The grin on his face at the sight of the boots as he leaned in the doorway was incredibly hard to resist returning. Though he didn't say a word he followed me out of the room with a playful pat on my back side. His family looked surprised to see that I was so well prepared for this trip, but quickly covered it up.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Promise the next one will be much longer. R&R


	16. Chapter 16-The Hike

Alex's POV:

Sure I'm in better shape than most people, but man these werewolves are hard to keep up with. Jessie and Ariana seemed to have a problem too, though I wasn't hugging and puffing like they were. We went three hours at almost a jog for me before the men decided with grins to give us a break. Jessie flopped onto her father's lap thanking him profusely, while Samuel spoke quietly to his mate. She was leaning against him slightly more than one would playfully, but she made it hard to tell. Everyone's eyes all seemed to fall onto me, waiting for my reaction to the work out.

I was extremely grateful myself for the break, though settled for just resting on a fallen log after brushing away the snow. My feet and legs screamed in protest at the unusual amount of exercise they were being put through. The relieved sigh that was kept in didn't seem to matter anymore since the moment my shoulders relaxed the men began to chuckled softly. Before anything was said snacks were handed out to boost energy for the way back. Not a fan of trail mix I took my camera I had been hidden safely away in my jacket.

Everyone looked interested at the camera, but no one protested their picture being taken. Even Charles nodded his head in approval when I hesitantly held it up to take his picture. It was known to me that some native Americans don't allow their picture to be taken. Photography has always been a passion of mine; if it could give a steady cheque then it would have been my career path. There is a beauty in everything if you can just manage to capture it, and that is my specialty. Everyone waited until I had taken my fill of picture and tucked my camera away again before standing up.

Jessie groaned as her father pulled her to her feet and pleaded for a piggy back ride with puppy. It worked only for a short while, though it was another to lift her spirits and allowed me a few more good shots. Bran stayed at the back of the group, but his eyes burned into the back of my head. The rest of the men made a protective formation around us, paying attention to everything. The women chattered around me as my camera found its way back into my fingers once again. There was simply too much beauty to pass up waiting until the next opportunity. Before long I was pulled into the light chatter about my pictures in which everyone paid attention to.

"I'm so jealous. I had to take photography in high school and barely passed. How do you do it?" Jessie started the conversation.

"It's always been a talent of mine to find the beauty in things. I just fine tuned my skills to be able to show others what it is that I see." I shrugged.

"I would really enjoy seeing those pictures Alex." Anna spoke now. " Perhaps you would like to hear my play music. It's my talent."

A smile spread over my lips. "I'd really like that Anna."

"Have any of your pictures been published?" This time it was Mercy who chimed in.

"A few in my high school year book, but nothing major. Unfortunately photography doesn't always pay enough to cover the bills."

Before another question could be posed the house came into view and Jessie's cheerful yell distracted us all. Bran broke formation and snagged his arm around my should as we all trekked the last twenty feet to the house. Mercy went to work making cocoa for everyone while the other made themselves at home in the living room. Bran and I made our way to our room where I promptly took off all my extra layers. Now inside it was extremely warm to have more than the necessary layers on. Bran watched me closely not saying a word until I put my camera safely into it case.

"I didn't realize you like taking pictures."

I grinned leaving the room. "There's a lot you still don't know mister Cornick, but soon you will. "

Anna and Ariana had a rather large pile of sandwiches made in the kitchen by the time we came back. The men were fake attempting to steal sandwiches as the women smacked their hands away. Something told me that with the possible exception of Anna, if the men really wanted the sandwiches then they would be gone. The meal went well considering how all tired some of us were currently. The rest of the day was spent watching movies at Charles' and Anna's place since Bran their movie selection was larger. There was enough room for all of us to comfortably snuggle with our loved ones.

Charles along with Anna disappeared for twenty minutes or so during the second movie. They returned without a word, but the smell of stew told us what they had been up too. It was too easy to snuggle up with Bran and just enjoy myself in the moment. Little whispers of uncertainty attempted to unsettle me bringing up things from my past. They never stayed long since Bran would chase them away the moment he felt them through our link. Then he would do little things like kiss my hair, rub my arm, or hold my hand to comfort me.

Being in this relationship was giving a lot of trust and opening myself up to get hurt all over again. I had made a promise to myself as a child to never let myself get hurt that way ever. A small part of me was wondering if I was breaking that promise I had made all those years ago. At the same time there was so much happiness and certainty being with Bran it was hard to think of him hurting me. Frustrated with myself I shook my head pushing all thoughts away and snuggled deeper into Bran's side turning my attention to the new movie Jessie was putting on.

Before I knew it my stomach was growling anger at me to feed it causing everyone to laugh. Jessie's joined in not long after and the movie was paused to enjoy the stew that was finally ready. It didn't take long for seconds to be handed out and to a few thirds. The whole pot was finished easily and the dishes were easy to clean. Then we all went back to the movie and spent the rest of the night watching Romances that Anna and Jessie picked.

Samuel's POV

This woman did seem to match with our father rather well, though there was still so much we didn't know. She took our hiking trip with grace and no complaints unlike our beloved Jessie. It was clear that she was relieved by the break the way her shoulders sagged and she sat down a little heavily. The soft playful glare she sent those of us who chuckled was nothing but good natured fun. The camera had definitely been a surprise to all of us and became a good read into Alex.

You could tell by the way she concentrated on each and every moment that this was moment to get the picture that she wanted. The truly impressive part was how well she could do this without getting in your face and being intrusive. The only hint was the 'click click' of the camera when she had taken the picture. She had even waited for permission before taking anyone's picture for the first time. There was even a few pictures she had taken of myself that I hadn't been aware of until she was moving onto the next person.

Alex even took some time to photograph the area around us, the forest and the small clearing we had rested in. It's true she was louder than any of us wolves would be, but she was quiet for a human. It was almost as if she began to melt into the forest, respecting it and everything in it. There wasn't a single branch she broke or a nest that she unsettled. She finally put her camera away, though it didn't last for very long. Almost as if she was compelled to capture these moments to display whatever it was she found. There was a part of me that very much wanted to see theses pictures she had taken. I wanted to see what it was that she waited so patiently for each time she took a picture. What was her idea of beauty?

Charles' POV:

There was so much life in Alex while we had been out on our hike earlier today. She really seemed to enjoy the forest and all that it had to offer. That camera brought out a light in her eyes that I had only seen Da bring out of her. She had this slight pout on her lips as she had waited for my response to her silent question. The thought occurred to me to see what her reaction to me not responding would be, but Brother Wolf had grown to like Alex. He didn't like to see her in any form of disappointment which I also agreed upon. At my nod a smile broke out on her face before concentration took over again.

Now she sat on the living room rug curled into Da's side, but there was something different. She was still happy, and there was a touch of light still in her eyes, but a frown pulled at her lips. She was having some sort of internal fight and it was unsettling her. The other wolves had noticed it to by the way their eyes would flicker over to her direction every few minutes. Da was definitely sensing it too by the casual touches every so often. If it had been something we had done today, I could not think of it. None of us had made her uncomfortable, or intimidated her to my knowledge.

'She is fighting her own battles, it isn't us.'

Da's words brought both comfort and unease; not really helping any. It was good to know that whatever was upsetting he hadn't been us. The fact that she was upset and we couldn't help was frustrating. Dominants have the urge to protect the submissive in our pack. A fact she possibly didn't know yet and wasn't comfortable with yet. It took me longer than this to get trust another person. All we could do is wait until she was ready to open up... and this family is quite talented at being a patient hunter.


	17. Chapter 17- Good-byes and Passion

Alex's POV

Today everyone would be going home and a part of me didn't want them to go. There was something about each of them that had made a place in my heart without me realizing until now. The chatter was light over lunch, but Jessie sat pouting silently picking at her food. It was clear that she wasn't ready to end this family trip, but Monday meant work which meant they had to go. No one said anything on the topic of leaving, though they did give me a way to contact them. Jessie being herself gave me all her contact information, so I could contact her at any time.

When lunch was finished everyone made their way to the front door for the good-byes. Jessie hugged us all tightly before jogging into the car in attempt to avoid making it any harder. Adam settled for a firm handshake and a nod of his head in my direction causing me to smile. Mercy and Arianna all gave out hugs while Sam shook hands with his father and brother and messed up Anna's hair. When it was my turn Sam scooped me up into a hug lifting me off my feet and thanking me for taking care of his father.

"Anytime. I'll send those pictures in a day or two. Tell Jessie that we'll have to plan a visit in a few minutes."

With that they walked out the door and to their cars, honking the horn as they drove away. I watched from the doorway as they drove away a little sad that they couldn't stay longer. Bran stood behind me slipping an arm around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder. He waited until both vehicles were out of site before pulling me inside closing the door to block out the cold. Bran had a smile on his face as he helped me do up the lunch dishes in silence.

"I believe this weekend went well. Clearly my children like you."

I nodded before hesitantly asking. "What are Mercy and Arianna. I know they're not human or werewolf."

Bran sighed, but a knowing grin stayed on his lips."Mercedes is a shape shifter and Arianna is a rather powerful fea. For more information you will have to ask them, but be careful with everything."

"Sam told me not to thank Arianna. Are they more dangerous than you?"

His silence didn't make me feel any better than his answer. "Arianna maybe, I wouldn't test any of them."

That kept my curiosity at bay for the time being and Bran excused himself to work in his office. What Bran did was still a mystery to me, but if he wanted me to know then he would tell me. It took a couple hours to clean the house just because there had been visitors and there wasn't much else to do. Once the house was clean and I sat down to relax there was a slight knock on the door that I almost didn't hear before the front door opened. The sudden rush of cold air made me shiver, but the curiosity of who was here brought me closer to the door.

Two people stood in the hallway shedding their boots and their jackets before turning their attention to me. They are both werewolves it was something in their stances that gives all werewolves away. To avoid a problem I avoided eye contact by looking them over myself. They were clearly a couple, the hand holding gave them away right off the bat. They appeared to be a cute couple, though the woman was more friendly than the man was. The woman grinned and introduced them as Asil and Sage then pulled me into the living room. She sat me down on the couch and began chatting away as Asil she told me went to go talk to Bran.

Sage talked my ear off as she wandered into the kitchen to make tea for the two of us. I could see why Anna went on shopping trips with this woman, she has great taste. She looked like she could be a model, which made me feel rather plain. Sure I couldn't afford the clothes she had or get her body, but that didn't really matter right? Bran could of had her way before he found me,so it couldn't be that bad. Even as my thoughts raced through my mind Sage continued to tell me about herself. Bran soothed my worries by the time that Sage began to talk about Asil. Sage was in the midst of asking about a shopping trip with her and Anna when the men finally emerged from Bran's office.

"It's time to go Sage. These two just had a long weekend and need some alone time."

The words seemed innocent enough, but the grin on the man's lips and the glint in his eyes made me think other wise. Sage looked up at the men then grinned back at me, giving me a hug and told me she would make a plan with Anna. It was easy enough to say good-bye to them, but my curiosity was getting the better. Bran leaned in the doorway of the living room watching the couple leave with lazy attention. I watched him with narrowed eyes attempting to feel him through our bond like he could me. It didn't seem to work or at least I thought so until Bran's voice spoke in my mind startling me.

'You have to do better than that if you don't want me to notice.'

Bran chuckled at the sight of me jumping at his voice in my head, but attempted to hide it under my glare. After a full minute of my glaring at him he finally stopped laughing and composed himself. There was something different though, he wasn't doing it because he really thought it was necessary. I tilted my head to the side trying to figure out what exactly he was doing as he watched me silently. Then without a word he pushed himself from the door frame with his shoulders and started towards me. It took me a moment to realize it, but just before he reached me it all came together.

Bran was hunting me for one thing and one thing only, to spend time in his bed. The easy grin confirmed it when I yelped throwing myself over the couch to get out of his reach. We both knew that Bran has let me escape his hold, which told me that I had been right about my thoughts. He watched me patiently for me to decide what to do next and that's when things got interesting. The corners of my lips turned up into a smile as I faked right before sprinting out of the living room and into the kitchen. The table did well as a barrier between the two us long enough from me to make my next move.

It wasn't long after that that Bran caught me pinning me to the wall over the hallway with my legs around his waist and my hands pinned to the wall under his. For only a moment he waited, allowing me an out if this was too much for me. Much to my surprise it wasn't though the last time I was in this particular position all those years ago I had been fighting for my life. Bran giving me that moment made me love him that much more and made certain that this was what I wanted. With a smirk I closed my eyes and exposed my throat to him and waited for what seemed like forever.

Then his lips softly kissed down my throat earning him a gasp that he respond to with a growl. A small part of me was uncertain if I would have lost my nerve waiting for him to move after exposing my neck. The amount of desire that filed me the moment that his lips touched my throat was breath taking. All I wanted was to get to the bedroom and show him how much that I loved him. Bran on the other hand had other ideas as to what he wanted to do. His kisses left hot trails down my neck until my shirt prevented him from going any farther. At first he simply growled in irritation and kissed back up my neck and across my jaw line. He nipped at my bottom lip, but deprived me of a kiss earning him a sad whimper.

Bran's lips turned into a smirk against my skin as he trailed back across my jaw line and down my neck. By the time he made it back to my shirt hem I was whimpering in desire and giggling in an attempt to get loose and hurry things along. Bran only chuckled at my actions and whispered in my ear to be a little more patient. I pouted again earning another chuckled, but Bran had already turned his attention back to my shirt with a glare. Never letting my hands go he grasped my shirt with his teeth and ripped it off of me. It was rather impressive, and more so if it wasn't my favorite shirt ripped on the floor; were my bra quickly followed.

In between kissing down my chest Bran promised to buy me a new shirt sensing my dismay. It only took a moment to forget about the shirt and get lost in the passion again. Bran was making thinking impossible to do unless it was all the things that I wanted to do. Bran spent his time kissing my chest before turning his attention fully onto only thing. The fact that I was still half dressed and he was fully dressed. There was one more ripping sound before the rest of my clothes fell to the floor. Bran gracefully got out of his clothes with one hand still having me pinned to the wall.

My hand went to the back of his neck pulling him closer to get the kisses that I was so hungry for. Distracted by my kisses Bran let my other hand go letting it slip into his hair as he growled. Bran started walking to the bedroom as I kissed down his chest as his strong arms kept me in his grip. With a grin I nipped at his ear earning me a groan before my back met the wall again. A little harder than I think Bran had meant to, but in all the passion it barely register in my mind. Bran shifted me just the slightest bit before I could feel him pressed himself into me.

I gasped in pure pleasure as he continued to increase the pace, increasing the pleasure. It wasn't long before my nails dug into his back trying to hold back my climax waiting for him. My actions earned me another growl that pushed me over the edge and white hot pleasure coursed through both of us. Still not satisfied I waited long enough to catch my breath before I moved my hips starting us over again. At some point we had made it to the bed, but I didn't notice until four blissful hours of pure lustful pleasure. The last of my climax high was warring off as Bran began to snore softly beside me in bed.

It took me a moment to realize we were in bed before I looked over at Bran sleeping. He looked more peaceful than he had been since my arrival here and it brought a smile to my face. For a few moments I just enjoyed being in this moment before the list of things to do in my mind forced me to get up. Wrapped in a sheet that had fallen off the bed I wrapped in around my body and tip toed down the hall to the kitchen. I wrote up a letter a resignation to my job, then sixty days notice to the kind woman I rented my place from. With an extra $50 I asked if it wouldn't be any trouble to pack the rest of my things and sent them to me. With a smile I could just see her reaction right now; shaking her head and sending the $50 back with the one bag left to pack.

Both letters were addressed and stamped put on the kitchen counter to have them sent tomorrow. With a hot chocolate on the table cooling I went to work going through the pictures from the hike this weekend. My laptop had a number of different tools that professional photographers use to edit there photos. It wasn't past the second picture that I got lost in making them show exactly what I had seen in that moment. This is one of my most relaxing things to do and I could lose myself in it for hours. Just like every other time it took something going on around me to come back to reality.

A/N: Love? Hate? Want more? R&R let me know your thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18-A Picture and Bran's POV

Alex's POV

Bran kissed my shoulder startling me into realizing that I was almost midnight and the sun had just set when I began. My hot chocolate was gone and I was currently sitting cross legged tangled up in the sheet. Bran apologized softly for startling me as he started at the current picture I was working on. My blush burned my cheeks at someone that meant so much to me seeing my work. Bran's opinion meant so much to me that his dislike of his work would really set me back. He stood looking over my shoulder with an emotionless face for what seemed like my eyes slid over the picture trying to figure out what had him so reserved. It was an absolutely beautiful picture, one of the best from the trip in my opinion.

The picture had Bran and his three children standing in different places. Bran was in the far right of the pictures by himself looking at his three kids with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. It was almost missed by the camera, but somehow I managed to capture it in the photo. It showed that small moment that he allowed himself to show how proud he is of his children. Charles stood on the far left looking over at Samuel and Mercy with amusement as they stood in the middle. Mercy was attempting to mess up Samuel's hair while he had caught both of her hands rendering her helpless. Both Samuel and Mercy were laughing as the picture was taken.

Not seeing what the problem is my eyes slipped back to Bran's face watching him again. He glanced at me for only a moment before looking back at the picture on my computer screen. He leaned forward putting one hand on the table to look at the picture closer. My nerves started to get the best of me and my heart beat started to increase. Bran seemed frozen by this picture so I got up from my seat and started making dinner since we had missed it due to our activities.

Bran sat in my seat the moment that I left it and began looking at the other pictures that were finished. It was half and hour later that I set the food and our drinks on the table and finally got Bran's attention. I took the seat across from him and waited silently as he slid my laptop over to me. It only took a moment to close everything after saving it one last time and then turned my attention back to Bran. He sat there for the count of ten before he took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

"You are amazing at what you do Alex. I didn't know you took that picture let alone was able to catch the essence of us so well. I am pleasantly surprised that you could do that. The others would be rather upset if you don't send that picture. They would appreciate all of your photos, but that one is a must."

It would be a lie if I said a part of me was rather smug about Bran liking my work. To share my work is something new, but knowing Bran approved made it a little easier to allow. A smile spread over my face as my focus went to the food in front of me. Bran watched me from across the table though stayed silent through his first serving of food. Once he sat down after getting a second serving did he finally voice his thoughts.

"With work like yours why is it that you chose nursing as your career?"

"Photography doesn't always pay the bills."

He nodded seeing my logic. "Did you try to get your photos seen?"

"When I was eighteen, but no one took me seriously. It was made rather clear to me that other employment was necessary to make a living."

There was a bit of an edge in my voice that we both heard and was a surprise to me. That edge was supposed to be something under tight wraps, far away from the world to see. Bran had glanced at me for only a moment before appear as if nothing was out of place. It only took him that moment to know that something was wrong with me and that it was something to avoid. For now, it wasn't my thought and it wasn't quite Bran's either, it took me a moment to realize who it was. It was his wolf and that both calmed and scared me at the same time. This man was getting far too close to things that were meant to stay hidden.

A long time ago I had promised that certain things from my past were to stay in my past. Things that made me keep my distance from other people and away from relationships. Being with Bran meant that not all of those things could be kept hidden away, some had to be exposed and dealt with. Just that thought made my heart pound loudly in my ears and my stomach knot and flip with anxiety. Bran's calm washed over me as he glanced at me again for only a moment. This time I could see him thinking about something, something that was bothering him.

Bran's POV

There was no doubt that the last few months had been quite eventful to say the least. With the death of my mate the monster fought me for control like it had with the Blue Jay woman. My children did everything that they could to help me even when it wasn't what I wanted. My human half was starving myself to make sure that there was no energy left to heal in the hopes of dieing. The problem with having three rather stubborn children, one of them being a doctor is you don't get your way. My children did all that they could to keep me alive, even siding with the monster.

When the monster did win the small battles and get control he was viscous and angry as always. He also ate as much as he could to get our strength back, and my children were happy to feed him as much as they could. They managed to over look the fact that the monster destroyed most of the room with every appearance since he helped there cause. They knew it could not last this way and that was my only hope that they would do what I wanted them. My death was the only way to make certain this could not happen again, of course the monster would fight.

Mercedes and Samuel were hesitant to consider my want as a option while Charles and Anna were firmly against it. With Anna and Charles in town and the others so far away it was my youngest son who got his way. As foolish as they were to bring in human nurses in to care for me it appeared to have worker. At first there is no denying that I acted rather rudely and unbecoming of a gentlemen. Charles stayed close by to make certain no one got hurt though he believed it wasn't necessary. He was right of course, I would never intentionally hurt any of them. The looks on their faces with each growl or knocked over object made part of me rather pleased.

That pleased moment continued as they left swearing never to come back and spread the word to other not to bother. It wasn't until Anna came in to clean up and send me these disappointed looks that made me feel bad. Anna was the only one to get a reaction from me whenever she was in the room with me. My children had noticed this and attempted to keep Anna with me at all times. That ended very quickly when the monster came out and did not appreciate her calming affect. She had calmed him before and he was not pleased about it happening again. By the end of that outburst all my children were beginning to doubt me and a part of me was over joyed.

They all agreed one last nurse before they would consider other options. It pained me that they were hurting about doing what they needed to do. The woman who came in the room with Charles a week later was far beyond expectation. The monster was curious to see this woman while the human part of me wanted to be rid of her quickly. Charles spoke telling me useless in formation, but did it due to the human nurse. When my children were young I taught them to use their senses by faking sleep until they could tell the difference. Charles knew very well that I was not asleep, though the nervous nurse beside him did not. It was easy to open my eyes just enough to see her and have her believe I was asleep.

This nurse did not look old enough to be in her twenties, thought there was a maturity to her that said otherwise. Both the monster and I relished the smell of her nerves, but didn't not act upon it. She was quite a bit shorter than Charles, though just a tad taller than his mate Anna. This woman had an air of strength and determination, but under was the tell tail signs of abuse. Not like Anna when she first arrived, but just small things that Anna herself still does the odd time. There was no doubt that this woman was human, but she was at a healthy weight, not like those woman who eat nothing.

This woman got the attention of the monster the moment that we laid eyes on her. That was never a good thing, either he wanted to play with her or he wanted her. Neither of those options were something that my human half was willing to allow without a fight. As usual Charles led her throughout the house talking over a few details before leaving. He was only in the forest close enough to stop anything prevent something from happening, but staying out of sight. This woman spent no time with getting to work unlike the others who took time to settle in first.

The monster had already begun to calm slightly being able to hear this Nurse Johnsin through out the house. He was not in the mood to share what his plans were only that he didn't approve of my plans. There was no doubt that this woman would be harder be rid of than the others had been. My intentions were the same as before the monster chose to become attached to her. Neither the monster or my human side were prepared to deal with this woman. Nurse Johnsin worked through my bad temper, noncooperation, pranks, and still gave a smile each time she entered the room.

After a few days of limited sleep her features began to show it and her patience with me had worn thin. There now sat a chair in my room that she slept in since she didn't find my call button pranks amusing. The more than my actions irritated her, the more pleased my human half became. The monster was not overly pleased with my other half, but watched the woman with growing interest with my eyes. It was clear what he wanted with her, a mate, and that was far from what my other half wanted.

Somewhere along the next few months things seemed to change right under my own nose. At what point the monster's feelings became our feeling I cannot even tell myself, but Nurse Johnsin and I had gotten into a routine. My pranks still frustrated her, but not the same way that they had at first. Now she would smile and mutter under her breath and that would make me smile. It was that fight in the hallway that made me come to the reality that my human half had lost this battle. She was right of course, my human half was attempting to avoid contact with family to ease their pain when it came time to do what was needed.

It wasn't until the sound of the plaster cracking by the force of me pinning her to the wall did the emotions hit me. She had brought up Leah and it had hurt, but the scared look in her eyes hurt me even more. As if she knew what was happening she waited for me to find my composure and my eyes to go back to normal. Back in control of my anger my eyes searched hers, feeling the need for her to forgive me. Then my lips crushed hers with more desire than I would normally allow myself to show. Her squeak only fueled my desire more, but pulled away before we lost ourselves to passion.

Though it was good to see Charles and Anna again they were no help in avoiding thoughts of Nurse Johnsin. They both seemed to know already that something had gone on between the two of us. My thoughts stayed on her through out the night and how this could have happened. When had I began to eat everything she gave me and in doing that recovered so quickly. Withing the next week I would be at a full recovery and that would mean she would leave. That thought almost sent both halves of me into a frenzy before I assured the monster inside me that would not happen.

There was something between the two of us and that meant she could not leave without great consiquences. The only option left was to get her to agree to a relationship before she realized she was no longer needed. Relationships were not my strong suite and that was another problem to over come. The monster offered his opion that he had been waiting months for me to finally listen to him. A night of passion was a sure way to have her acknowledge her feels and the desire was there. She would not have returned the kiss earlier if she did not feel something for me.

A/N: Let me know what you guys thought. Had quite the time trying to get Bran's POV right. If you guys like this chapter than I will contnue his POV for the rest of what has gone on. R&R


	19. Chapter 19-Bran's POV

Bran's POV

Once my mind had been made up both halves of me were at peace and happy. The monster was more than trilled than my human half was in agreement with having her stay with us. Both Anna and Charles noticed the change in my behavior though they did not comment on it. The meal went well and Charles offered to take me home after coffee. Anna hugged me tightly on my way out the door and said it was good to see me again. I patted her arm with a small smile and followed my youngest son out of his house and into his truck. The ride back to my house was silent, but with the slightest grin Charles spoke before pulling away.

"I'll set up a pack meeting for tomorrow morning."

Back into the house it was clear that the she had been thinking about what had gone on between us. The scent in the air told me that she was had been stressed about something. To get a better read on the situation and to spend time with her I took the opportunity to watch the movie with her. Nurse Johnsin only nodded when her bowl of chips was refilled, but kept her focus on the movie. She didn't comment when I took half the couch and the blankets, but her nerves did rise since I came home. We stayed silent through out the movie, even after when the room went dark as the tv turned off. My wolf senses allowed me to see that she was trying to find the right words to say. Miss Johnsin finally turned to my direction when she spoke, though I was certain she wasn't able to really see me.

"Mr. Cornick I apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was unprofessional and it will not happen again...I should have known better."

"The kiss or the yelling?" I took a moment to word my answer, amusement was still plain in my voice.

"Both neither are professional in any way. If you wish to have a new nurse I will make the call in the morning. Otherwise I will call when and if I see for someone else to care for you." She took a deep breath, the scent of pain hitting my nose.

She may be trying to do the right thing, but it was hurting her to do so she wanted to be with me. I stood up without a noise and leaned over Miss Johnsin as she tried to sense where I had gone. It wasn't until my breath fanned her face that she knew just how close to her that I had gotten. Her gasp drove me wild with passion wanting her more than ever before. The passionate love making that followed after that was enough to sooth both the monster within me and my human side. The sleep that followed was the more peaceful that I had been able to get since Leah's passing.

The meeting with the pack the next morning went well enough considering I was telling them my new mate was human. A human mate left a lot of uncertainties and it was no secret that what laid beneath this calm exterior was not something that should be left to uncertainties. Charles stood by my side silently taking in every concern that the pack had before he glanced at me for a reaction. It was a possibility to let my son deal with the situation, but an Alpha doesn't shrug off responsibility to others. Instead a small smile and nod was my answer to take over and calmly addressed the concerns to the best of abilities.

It had been had to leave her in bed this morning to come to this meeting especially when her panic came through our mate bond. It was easy enough to calm her, but the urge to go to her made my fingers twitch once without my control. There would be more explaining back at the house since she had no idea what was going on between us. At least she was a human with more sense than most and that helped with convincing the pack that she was a worthy mate. Of course they wanted to know what my children thought of her first and that in itself was another matter. With the pack settled until they heard what my other children had to say, since they knew Charles already approved we dismissed the meeting. Most of the way back to the house Charles and I were silent, but it was Anna who spoke.

"You do need to tell her the truth and about the others."

"That is easier said than done, though you are right."

The smell of food floated through the air before the three of us stepped foot into the house. Charles and Anna followed not far behind me, but gave us a moment to greet each other. Anna being the woman that she is embraced my mate warmly welcoming her into the family. It was rather amusing to see my mate caught off guard by the sudden affection by a stranger. My explanation for Anna's action brought on her own explanation and bringing up Sage. My mate questioned who that was and that brought me that telling my mate that I had something to tell her as we sat down to eat.

Anna gave a smile attempting to sooth the room as she served everyone the food my mate had served. Charles looked rather uncomfortable and followed Anna's lead in being rather interested in their food. Not that it wasn't hard to do, their was something about the way she cooks that makes the food so appealing. There wasn't a meal that I hadn't had at least three serving of since my appetite had gotten back. While my children had been unable to look at anything other than their food, my mate hadn't taken her eyes off me since I said there was something to tell her. After eating half of my plate I opened the mate bond to give off peace in hopes that it would help the situation.

"We haven't been completely honest with you. Charles is my second son and Anna is my daughter in law."

There was a silence that lasted a matter of twelve long minutes, but as they were occurring they felt as if they lasted a lifetime. It was normal for Leah to be angry and defiant, but that was in the past now. I am not used to caring for the reactions of a mate, and how she will take things. The waiting for her to react was taking its toll on me, it felt as if there were no more air left in the room. It was only when Anna displayed her peace that both the beast and I were able to wait and gauge her reaction. Her eyes were taking in every detail in my face, until she turned her attention to my son, then to Anna. From our connection it was easy to tell she hadn't been able to find what she had been looking she turned her attention to her food and ate silently until her food was gone then she finally spoke.

"How many children do you have?"

"My oldest Samuel and his mate Ariana, Charles and Anna, then there is Mercedes and her mate Adam and his daughter Jessie."

"Oh... is that all?"

"They will all be here in four days to meet you and we'll be exchanging Christmas gifts then."

It didn't take the mate bond to know all this was too much for her, intrigued we watched as she inhaled the scent of vinegar before speaking.

"Don't ask okay. So what is the plan for a shopping date Anna? We only have four days to get a whole lot of stuff."

"I'll call Sage when we get home. Is there any day that won't work for you?" Anna's smile came out despite her best attempt to contain herself.

"Not as far as I know, but check with the Boss man to make sure."

The topic went onto the others and their arrivals and they would be staying while for the most part my mate stayed silent. It was a lot to take in and I hadn't even begun to tell her about the pack or being a wolf, though most of that could come a bit later. Anna pulled her into a conversation about shopping and I felt confident leaving my mate in Anna's hands while going to the office with Charles to talk business. For the next few days my dear mate nearly drove me mad with her silence and being so closed off. There was always the mate bond, but depending upon it was not the answer to their problems. From sun up to sun down she would cook and clean until the house was spotless and there was enough goodies for everyone to be content for their stay.

Tomorrow the rest of my children would be here and it didn't seem right not to talk before that. Before Anna arrived to take my mate away from my watchful eye for the first time I ventured out of my office and into the kitchen where my mate sat watching at the table. My startling her hadn't bothered her too much nor did my apology that was not quite as heart felt as my voice sounded. She knew it as well by the suspicious yet almost smile on her face, then the silence took over. The five minutes appeared to bother her more than me, though in reality it was I who was bothered by it.

"You've been distant lately. Is there anything you want to say?"

"Has the almighty hunter given up his prey?"

My lips grew at her tone. "No I would never give up my prey. I'm simply allowing you the option to talk encase I haven't given you the opportunity. Besides you'd know if I were hunting you."

It was clear that my last comment had gotten some sort of reaction from her by the way her scent changed. Before anything could be said or done Anna honked the horn and my mate had done all she could to not run from the room. My chuckle chased her out of the house and left me feeling frustrated and at a loss of what to do. There was nothing to do now to try and get somewhere with my mate since she was gone for most of the day, so I went back to the office and attempted to work. Charles came by two hours before dinner and brought me to his house where the two of us made dinner for the woman.

The women were pleased to have dinner ready for them the moment that they walked in the door. Anna was more than excited about the days events and spoke most of the meal while my mate kept to herself. Our bond told me that she was more than ready to go home and to bed, not ready to face tomorrow. The woman did the dishes before we said our thank you's for the dinner and our good-bye's for the night. After a shower and hours of love making we both fell into bed sleep soon taking both of us.

Day break came much earlier than wanted, but sleep was not about to be on my side today. My children were to be here by noon hour and my nerves were not as stable as being let on. My mate was unable to relax since she received the news about my children coming to visit. It was normal for her to react that way and Anna assured me that she couldn't sense any negative emotions coming from Alex. Our mate bond told only that she was nervous and nothing more than that. My own emotions had been in check until this morning when sleep left me before day break and restlessness caused me to pace.

When the sun finally came up my pacing pushed me to kiss my mate on the way out of the door. She was still half asleep and muttered a response when she heard my explanation of going for a run. Once in the forest my fingers shed the clothes from my body before crouching on the cold snow to begin the change. When the fur covered my body and the pain faded from the change it was time to run. The run would clear my head enough to be calm enough for myself and for my mate. My sons knew of what would happen if my control of the beast was lost and we were all trying to avoid that. The beast was as calm as it would ever be, with my nerves off he would take the opportunity if it arised.

My mate also needed me to be calm to be able to share what calm with her that I could. It was clear that she didn't understand that he was doing it, though by the questioning look his mate was starting to figure it out. After his children went home he would have to sit his mate down and explain a lot of this to her. When my mind was calmed down enough to changed back I was back where my clothes lay folded on a downed tree. The clothes were irritating on my skin, but one cause not risk being seen by anyone without clothes on being the Marrok. Once inside the house the rymthic breathing of my sleeping mate allowed me to calm further. The shower to rid the sweat was unpleasant against my skin after the second change, but was distracting.

It was then that I could allow myself to sit on the bed and watch my mate as she slept. It didn't take more than half an hour before she stirred, and opened her sleepy eyes. She took in my relaxed side and smiled at me pushing her hair out of her face. She did this each morning and it was enough to bring out a 'rare' grin as my sons called it each time. She didn't say a word as she took in my appearance, searching my features for something. If she found it I can't be sure since she let out a whine as she made her way to the wasn't long before my mate was out of the shower, dressed, and as usual busing herself with breakfast.

Her heartbeat was elevated and her eyes continued to go to the clock every quarter hour or so. After breakfast she again busied herself with dishes and cleaning up the house again. There was no fight in my mate at all when my arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a stop. I pulled her onto my lap and took a while to get her to relax into me and stayed like that until Charles and Anna arrived. It was my muscles tensing when they arrived that set off her nerves again. She was not impressed that we were amused by how nervous she was, but to us it meant just how important this was to her. My mate had began cooking lunch to try again to calm her nerves though this time it didn't help. When the cars pulled into the driveway did her heart rate spike and she rubbed her hands on her pants.

A/N: What do you guys think? Hate it? Love it? R&R Pretty please :)


	20. Chapter 20

Bran's POV

The nerves spiking from my mate and my own nerves were not a good start to this meeting. As much as it was difficult to walk away from her the door needed to be answered and perhaps this way was better. Giving my mate another few moments to compose herself while he answered the door may help. Charles and Anna were with her and if needed Anna could always use her Omega gifts and calm his mate. At the front door it was clear to see how this was going to go, Adam and Mercy still hadn't opened to the idea of my human mate. The others grinned and greeted me warmly before making their way into the house and shedding their winter gear.

There was a moment where we all stood in the hallway while internally it took me a moment to compose myself. Then with the same collected coolness I try to use with my children I lead them to the kitchen. Charles and Anna smiled and greeted their siblings and niece happily before everyone turned her attention to my mate. It was clear that she knew that as well as he watched her shoulders tensed, but continued with lunch as if there was no one in the room. It caught my attention that Anna had a sympathetic smile on her face as if she knew something about what my mate was feeling. It was something kept in the back of my mind to bring up another day when the other were not around.

"Alex come meet everyone."

My voice was as comforting as I knew how to make it and it seemed to help as she came to my side after turning off the food. It was my place to introduce my children to my mate and I did so, and waited to see what happened next. It was Jessie who made the first move and bounced to my mate, embracing her before my arm slipped back around my mates waist. Then the others came forward and shook her hand, Samuel and his mate having a more pleasant smile than Mercy and Adam. The mate bond sang with nerves, both hers and mine and as much as I tried there was not enough calm in me to share. Anna helped as suspected she would and not a wolf missed my mate's questioning glance to Charles and Anna.

Lunch went as well as could be expected, my children caught up with each other as they ate the food my mate prepared. It wasn't until the sharp feeling of loneliness from my mate that occurred to me that she had not spoken yet. There had not been a topic for her to speak upon and assuring squeeze of her hand was helpful. My children sensed the shift and turned their attention to my mate, though they didn't know what to say. Again it was Jessie who started the conversation and had no problem keeping it going whenever it stopped. When lunch was over my mate washed the dishes on her own which seemed more of a chance to calm herself more, by the soft humming.

Samuel went into the kitchen to speak to her and startled her by the yelp that even Jessie heard. Moments later Samuel emerged from the kitchen to inform everyone that my mate had gotten hot drink ready. When we settled back into the living room with our drinks the catching up continued until Jessie was finished with her drink. The moment she was done she shouted about opening presents and began handing out the gifts. Alex grinned with a chuckled at Jessie's attention as she collected the empty cups and disappeared into the kitchen to clean the cups. Not having her in sight chewed away at the composure built up and increased the longer she stayed away. Samuel and Charles watched me closely as my eyes flickered over to doorway every few minutes.

When Alex stepped into the room and leaned on the door frame watching Jessie pass out gifts. The moment she came into view the composure came back and it was easier to focus on what was occurring in the room. Jessie had just placed a gift into his hands before turning to the place where his mate should have been. Alex face showed how surprised she was to get a gift as she was emotionally that they had thought to get her a gift. It was no surprise to me that they had done such a thing, but just the same a sense of relief flowed through that they may approve of her. Everyone approved of their gifts and Alex was shocked she had gotten what she had wanted until she saw myself, Anna, and Charles grinning.

Every person took a turn talking to her one on one and I couldn't help sitting just far enough away to over hear it all. The only time she had truly gotten upset was when Anna told her that he had done a history check on her. The force of the panic that momentarily over took her was enough to make a lesser wolf loss his composure. Then just like that her focus went to Charles and his reaction to the news. There was a look between the two of them and it didn't appear to go her way by the slouch in her shoulders. An hour later when the women finally had Alex distracted enough for Charles to tell us what he found it was easy to understand why she didn't want anything said.

The moment my oldest son said that my mate had been abuse the rage boiled inside of me. There was someone that needed to pay for the things that they had done to my mate. The beast inside of me encouraged each violent idea that played in my mind only adding to my losing control. It took a few minutes, but eventually I calmed enough to look up at my son with focused eyes and listened to what he had to say. Charles spoke of how her family had been the ones to abuse her and when she finally sought out help she had been next death. There were restraining orders to keep her families away from her, and they were still in jail. That sooth the rage somewhat,but not nearly enough to feel as if justice was served.

Charles had anger in his voice as he spoke of everything that had happened to her from childhood, until she came to tell the truth. Alex sensed the rage in me and looked in my direction with a frown, but was won over by my grin. It was a play of my charm and it was not fair to do that to her, but she couldn't know that something was wrong just now. As the Marrok my composure needed to be sound before it would be possible for this topic to be brought up and me be okay. The rest of the night and the next day Alex knew that something was different about everyone except Jessie, because we were all acting different. The others gave me sympathetic looks and I had to had one hand on her back at least at all times. Wolves need touch for comfort, so it stood to reason my mate did as well.

My mate picked up on the way we were treating her and her irritation sang through our mate bond. She didn't like that she was being treated differently now and so fragile. My mate held her own in every way and this new knowledge that did show her in a helpless state was drastic change. When we talked about going for a hike Alex stayed silent until she was asked if she could hike. She gave no indication that she was overly experienced, but was determined to go on this hike.

We went on for a few hours before stopping for a break that the woman seemed to need. Jessie needed it the most breath deeply, Arianna was even leaning somewhat heavily on Samuel. Mercy and Anna seemed to do just fine and that is when all eyes turned to my mate to see how she was fairing. Alex had done well to keep her footing, and pacing her breathing to be able to keep up with us. Now she sat on a down tree, sighed in relief while nibbling at the trail mix to keep up her energy. When she pulled out a camera from the inside of her jacket did she catch my interest. Alex waited for permission from Charles to take his picture, which was interesting that she would know to do so.

The moment she took the first picture a light lit up in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. There was something about her taking pictures that changed everything about her and everyone seemed to sense that. The break went on longer than planned because no one wanted to interrupt whatever was happening with my mate. When she put her camera away we continued on, Jessie using her puppy dog eyes to get a ride on her father's back for a while. It seemed impossible to keep my eyes away from my mate as we continued on with the women on the inside of the group. Not much time went by before the camera was back out and my mate was taking more pictures as we went through the forest.

When we got back to the house the women set out sandwiches and the rest of the day was spent watching movies. The movies were more for the women, but no one seemed to mind having the time to spent with their mates. It was rather relaxing to have Alex by my side and not have a reason to worry about her. There were moments through out the afternoon that doubt and uncertainty would seep into my mate's mind, but it was a simply touch that would chase them away until the next one came. My children noticed this too and caught a glance every now and then to see her reactions. There was even a hint of her mood possibly being their fault which I quickly settled for them. Anna and Charles made dinner tonight which I was grateful for since Alex had done a lot of cooking this weekend already.

The next morning there was a slight tension in the air, today everyone would be going home. Jessie made it very clear that she was not happy about having to go and it appeared as if my mate felt the same. No one mentioned their departure until it was time and then it was good-byes and my mates was giving contact information. Which in itself proves that my children do approve of her or they would not have done so. My mate promised to send some pictures and make plans to set up a visit with Jessie who had gone to pout in the car. When everyone had left my arms snaked around my mate's waist and pulled her into the house and closed the door from the asked me a few questions as we did the lunch dishes together and I did my best to answer them. It wasn't the talk that we needed to have, but it was the start of information that she needed to have.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. The next chapter will be in Alex's POV


	21. Chapter 21

Alex's POV

Before I could even open my eyes, the coolness of the empty bed greeted me with an overwhelming sense of loss. A disappointed groan escaped my lips as I laid still, my eyes not open yet unwilling to see Bran's empty side of the bed. Having Bran in bed with me was no longer a want, it had become a need. Even for a few brief moments, there was nothing I needed more than to have Bran holding me. The deep rumble of male voices drifting up from the kitchen told me that it was not going to happen, and it made the need that much more intense. Like any other time, I could feel his comfort coming through our bond, but it didn't have the same effect as his presence and warmth. When my eyes finally opened and took it in, the room looked the same, but it gave no motivation to stir me from the bed.

The drifting smell of food caused my eyes to land on the clock, reminding me of the shower I still needed before the men downstairs devoured everything. Bran was well aware that something was off, but he was tied in the business conversation to deal with it now. It threw me off how easily he could separate home and business since they were mixed. As his mate, I had to quickly learn how to do that too. Now was as good a time as any, so with a smile on my face, I entered the kitchen enveloped in the great scent of breakfast. There were two other men in the kitchen with Bran and Charles. Between them all, it made the kitchen feel that much smaller.

Halfway through the kitchen to give Bran a morning kiss, a thought in the back of my head told me it wasn't smart to put your back to wolves. That thought had me pause for only a moment before continuing the rest of the way to Bran. He stood just off to the side of the stove finishing the food and gives me a kiss like it was any other morning. Then he introduced me to the people in the room, Charles, Asil who I had seen with Anna's shopping companion, and Tag, who just nodded in my direction. Charles abandoned his normal emotionless face for what appeared to be one of pure amusement. Though he watched the room and everyone in it closely, his eyes were more on me than them. The other two men had their eyes on me as well, but not the same as Charles and Bran. Their eyes went over me, looking for something that was beyond my knowledge.

With the food cooked and everyone now ready to eat, the conversation picked up as we sat at the table. The men didn't give away any information as they talked and business. When they got the impression that I may have picked up on something, they would look at me as if they were trying to read my mind. Was it because they were werewolves or men, either way they were not very good breakfast conversationalists. Regardless my smile stayed pleasant and kept the coffee cups filled while they talked.

"There should not have been a problem to begin with, now we are dealing with this matter, "Asil spoke.

"All matters with the government and their views should now be handled carefully," Bran said diplomatically.

"Regardless, this is our problem, and we should be the ones to deal with it as we always have. C...Our people have been effective this far, why not let him do what h...they do?"

It was Asil who voiced his opinions. Something told me that he knew a little more about the ways of the wolf and world than he was letting on. Twice he had caught himself from giving information, and both times it got me more frustrated. No one was letting any kind of useful information go from this table. As mate to the Alpha, I felt like they were sheltering me. At some point they came to a decision as the conversation continued, but I'd be damned if I knew it was or when it was happening. The only thing I knew for sure was the government was not to know about it, and they would come looking for answers when it occurred. No one was to be aware of any kind of activity going on, and that was the story to be passed on if anyone asked. Yet, that wasn't enough to keep me happy. We were supposed to be equals, and this was not what I was expecting.

"Report back to me when it's done."

With Bran's words finalizing and closing the conversation, the men took their leave with a glance in my direction, dishes in the sink, and nod in our general direction. Charles left last to get one last word in with his father that my ears couldn't pick up on and sent me an almost smile. Bran sat at the kitchen table for a long time not saying a word, just staring at the cup of coffee in his hands. Enough time passed for the whole kitchen to be cleaned, yet Bran still had not moved from his seat. Despite my own personal frustration, something was bothering him, and it didn't feel right not to fix it. As I slid into the seat across from him, my voice came out softly not to startle the still man in from of me.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

All of the emotion in his deep hazel eyes shook me for a moment before I could find my center again. Instead of sharing with me what was wrong, he straightened his shoulders and gave me a deceivingly attractive smile. That smile told me he was attempting to distract me from this topic and start another one that was not to my liking. As the words processed in my mind, it was more than clear why he flashed that smile at me. My first reaction was not overly thrilled with the idea, but it wasn't something that could be avoided.

"You are aware that my family is werewolves, and that means, the pack is around at times. Other than family, they normally don't stay for meals, but it appears that they are intrigued by you. Now that my children approve of you, they want to meet you as well. Unless you want all of them to be stopping by unexpectedly, then perhaps a party may be in order."

It took a few moments for the words to settle in my mind before I could respond.

"Will there be a lot of people?"

"Would that be a problem? I will be there, of course."

It was clear that Bran was trying to get at something without having to approach the topic. My instinct was always to pull away from anything that could be uncomfortable, but being with Bran challenged that. Almost every turn there was something that made my anxiety climb, but then Bran could always calm me just as quickly. The whole relationship with Bran made me push my boundaries and comfort me all at the same time. He terrified and excited me, made me feel all warmed and tingly all the while completely lost in things I didn't know. Maybe this was how you were supposed to feel, maybe this is how he feels too. Bran would be with me at this party and surely Anna and Charles would be as well. With the three of them the party couldn't be that hard to face, there would always be one of them to help me if the situation needed it.

" A party sounds just fine, but you don't strike me as a party man."

A playful grin spread over his lips. "You would be right, I thought perhaps you would be more qualified at putting the party together."

"Alright, when would you like this put together. A New Years party perhaps?"

"Awww yes that would be perfect. I will inform everyone."

With that Bran disappeared into his office for a few hours, leaving me to plan the party. Two days would be the party and that didn't leave a lot of time for planning or getting what they needed. Bran had always been the one to go into town, but if there was to be a party then maybe it was time to venture out of the safety of the house. What was left of her apartment should be arriving soon, something within the next week she figured. A letter from the little of woman was something that I was really looking forward to. This woman had always had the best advice and couldn't wait to see what she would say now. When Bran reappeared they worked out the last of the details together and made plans to get what they needed the next morning.

It took no time at all to get things planned and spend the rest of the day with Bran. There was this nagging feeling that something was wrong, though nothing seemed to be out of place. The next day went by in a blur getting everything together for the party, making sure that everything was perfect. When the day came for the party her eyes were open by day break much to Bran's amusement. For the most part he watched as I fluttered about the house trying to make adjustment to things that were already perfectly fine. When my nerves were at their highest Bran finally took action and stepped in front of me, stopping me.

"Breathe my love. You will do just fine I promise."

Charles and Anna arrived first much to my relief, it allowed me to feel more at ease with their support. Charles as usual stayed quiet while Anna promised her help if needed and to never to be too far away. There were not enough words to express the anxiety that welled up inside of me waiting for the guest to arrive. Anna and Charles watched me check and recheck everything for the party with slightly amused looks on their faces.

Why was it so important for these people to like me? It was silly, but it didn't stop me from over worrying. At the very least, I would settle for them approving of me. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. At the beginning of the night, it gave me some comfort as the guests began to pour into the house in small groups. By the end of the night, it was no comfort at all with Anna coming to my aid numerous times. There were a lot of people. It was hard to tell who was werewolf, and who was a mate to a wolf. Though there was one thing that was made very clear over the course of the night.

Everyone made it an effort to get under my skin without risking the wrath of Bran Cornick, their Alpha. They had done a good job at it, too. Although, it took great lengths to not let it show. An Alpha's mate can't show weakness. It was hard enough to trying to get the right name with the right person, then the right people into the right relationships. Then came all the questions about my past, and their watchful eyes and ears were listening to each word coming out of my mouth. Don't lie. Don't give away too much information. It was a fine line to walk with werewolves being able to tell the difference were all over your house. The nerves fluttering in my stomach would not settle, and my palms kept getting sweaty. At first, the comments started mainly from the women. Leah being a bitchy wolf was better than me being a human. I was not prepared for those comments the first time. After the comments continued, Anna made her way over to my side with Charles not far behind her.

"At least with a wolf for a mate Leah had been better suited to take on a man like Bran than a human." this woman who's name had eluded me stated looking down her nose at me.

"That's your opinion. Thank you for voicing it, but I am doing just fine so far." My voice sounded pleasant, but my frustration was building.

"More than fine. Alex has done more for Bran than Leah ever did. Human or not, she handled Bran at one of his worst moments," Anna almost snarled.

The smile that spread over my lips as Anna spoke was one of smug pride. I watched as she stood there and defended me. Charles stayed silent, but he was as intimidating as ever. He just stood there looking over people who dared to come too close to him or Anna. Bran came and went from my side throughout the night to make sure I was alright also, careful as always not to forget his duties as a host. When he was there, things weren't so bad. People stayed pleasant with polite chatter about the weather. His touch allowed me to feel safe and secure, more collected, and allowed me to be able to face another group of people. When Bran stepped away, his touch left just a hint of warmth as my security went with him. Yet another group of three people stepped up to me. These people I would face on my own, the familiar faces of family friends, Asil, Sage, and Tag were at least smiling.

"Please tell me you're gonna be nice." The words came out before my brain could stop me.

They laughed as a blushed burned my cheeks, and Tag spoke, "Nicer than anyone else has been."

"Tell me chica, have you heard of the Berserker," Asil asked.

My raised eyebrows gave away my curiosity. He continued, despite the chiding from Sage and the chuckle from Tag.

"No? You should ask your new step son, Samuel, about that tale. Or perhaps, Anna can tell you the more recent tale."

"Enough. Don't scare the girl," Sage chided more firmly this time.

"She's hardly a girl. Look at her. Bran would never mate with a girl." Tag spoke up sending a wink in my direction.

The blush burned on my face as they walked away from me, and Anna was coming to check on me again. Her shoulders relaxed slightly when I gave her the first real smile since the guests had arrived. It had been a pleasant though confusing conversation that over the night began to not sit very well with me. That was yet another story behind the mask of Alpha Bran Cornick that would not be known to me. There was a lot that we didn't know about each other. It was not the time to deal with that. With a somewhat stiff smile, I made it through all of the introductions, and first rounds of small chatter with little problem.

We made it until midnight when people finally began to leave a few at a time. The ones who hadn't been impressed with me, left first. Anna and Charles were the last to leave, staying longer to help clean some of the mess that now scattered the house. I really appreciated the help with the cleanup, but they wouldn't accept any of my thanks. When they left, I hugged them both, earning a laugh from Anna and a chuckle from Bran as Charles stood there. He was not one for much emotion, but in that moment, I felt that he needed to know how much I appreciated his support. Charles only patted my back awkwardly. Bran locked the door behind the two. A smile was now plainly visible on his face as he pulled me into his arms.

"It's not often that I see my youngest son taken by surprise. You are full of unexpected treasures."

"He isn't normally so quiet around me. Did I scare him off with that hug," my question was hesitant.

"My son has an appearance to keep up around others. It has nothing to do with you."

"Good. That makes it a little easier to sleep tonight. "

Bran was silently trying to read all of the emotions going on inside of me. It was beyond clear the pack did not approve of me like I had hoped for, and that bothered me quite a bit. A few people more for Bran and his kids sake it seemed had been nice and had even said goodbye when they left. The rest of them would be a working progress, and that was on my list of things to deal with. Tonight there was nothing left to do, but sleep and have a fresh start on everything tomorrow with fresh eyes. Bran had chuckled when I face planted the bed fully dressed and laid there for a number of minutes. Eventually Bran did convince me to get out of my clothes from the day, and then crawl under the blanket once in pajamas. My sleep was not quite pleasant, but was not fitful either. Regardless, when my eyes opened the next morning there was not an ounce of energy left in me. A cold, empty bed met me again like every day, but today, it took a bigger toll on me than it normally did. The long minutes dragging myself out of bed, still left me feeling absolutely terrible and no energy.

After the late night, Bran had breakfast ready when I finally made it out of bed.

"Last night was a success," he says as I sit at the kitchen table.

He was all too aware that something was not right with me, but he waited patiently for me to tell him what was wrong. After breakfast and I started cleaning the house, until my attention turned to Bran leaning against the doorframe. His arms were crossed, and he had a serious look on his face that was really quite attractive. That damn unsettled feeling kept me from telling him that. Instead I opened my mouth and out came a lot of words that had not been planned to come out just yet. Subtlety is not always my strong suit.

"Why did we bother with that damn party, if almost no one approved of me? Most of them couldn't stand me, and they had no problem telling me that. Numerous people had no problems saying that despite how horrible your ex was, she's better suited for you than me because she was a werewolf. They asked me if I knew about the Berserker. Since I didn't, I needed to ask your kids to tell me all about it. They were all too happy to know something I didn't. Then on top of it all, there is this damn feeling in the pit of my stomach making me sick. Something is wrong, but I'll be damned if I know what."

A/N: Please R&R. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I have been working with an awesome new editor on this chapter to give you guys the best work possible. My editor works wonders in understanding what I want to do with this story and is helping me work harder as a writer to get there. Thanks for all your hard work :)


	22. Chapter 22- Going Back

Alex's POV

Bran's body language told me that he was not happy with the information that he had just learned. There was a coldness that went through me that made me shiver and something told me it was somehow felt farther than me. For a number of minutes Bran didn't move at all other than the inhale and exhale of his breathing. When it felt like the silence was stretching on for too long the phone rang startling me with the sudden noise. After the second ring it was clear Bran was not going to get it, so I made my way to the phone before the person hung up. It was Charles seeking answers for what had Bran so upset that he could feel it, but wasn't responding.

"Something I said upset him, but I can't tell you what's wrong with him. It's like he's frozen."

"Tell me what you said." There was a seriousness in Charles' voice I hadn't heard before either.

"Just that some things were said last night that made me think that some people were not happy with his choice in me."

"What else Alex? You left something out."

His words took me by surprise for a number of seconds leaving me just staring at the phone in surprise. There seemed to be no end to the things this family could do, how they could do it was still lost to me. Bran certainly had passed that trait down to his sons and it was something that I would have to adjust to. Charles' impatient sigh brought me back to what he had said and put the phone back to my ear. Anna could be heard in the background asking what was going on when I spoke again. Both of them silent listening to the words that I spoke hesitantly feeling increasing silly about this feeling.

"I have this feeling in my stomach. I'm sure it's nothing, but I can't get rid of the feeling."

"It's wise to go with your gut. Da will want to make sure that the two aren't connected. Is there another reason you would feel like this?"

Anyone could hear how Charles' voice softened at the questioned and though he didn't move Bran's eyes instantly shifted to me. The intensity of the question hit me with more power than it should have. It took several minutes trust myself to open my mouth and answer the question as honestly as possible. That is when Bran snapped into action and took the phone from my hand stating that he would be at their house soon. He kissed my cheek then left the house very focused on whatever he had on his mind. Some time passed and Bran didn't return, so in the hopes of easing my nerves left a note on the table and the house my camera in my hand.

It took very little time to get to the forest then started my wondering journey taking pictures as I went. Just like any other time my whole focus got consumed by the wildlife around me and capturing it's essence. There was so much life and beauty here it was breath taking and impossible to capture it all. It felt as if time stopped as my feet carried me deeper into the forest taking more pictures as I went. So much that it was almost dark when I pulled away from the camera to look at the sky. Then realized that my surroundings were not at all familiar to me and the frustration with myself increased. Being in new surroundings I should have taken better precautions and brought some sort of equipment. Bran would not be happy with me when I got home, or the more likely he came and found me.

With a deep sigh my feet started in the direction that hopefully was the right direction. On the way back I stopped to take a photo here and there since there was no sense passing up a good photo still being lost. Mid step I lifted my camera to get a picture afraid putting my foot down would startle the animal. Just before taking a picture of bird something snapped to my left and a man came into my focus. A yelp escaped my lips as I stumble to the ground on my butt, my cheeks burning red.

"Jeez you scared me."

Asil offered his hand helping me up with a grin and Anna's shopping companion, Sage apologized. They seemed to have been on a hike themselves and thought I could use the company since it was getting dark. As polite as the woman seemed it felt as if she was saying 'you're human and it's dark so you need us.' No part of me would admit that I'd lost my baring, so I just smiled and nodded. Sage continued to chatter as we traveled through the forest while Asil stayed silent other than a snort or a groan. There was no doubt that relief spread over me as the sight of my house, but tried not to make any visible tails. Bran was waiting at the front door watching the three of us closely, but only spoke to thank the two before closing the door behind us.

"Did you have a good time?"

Bran's words had the same tone to them from earlier that unsettled me. He was still not happy.

"It was productive to pass the time while you were gone. Your pack members were kind enough to bring me home."

He nodded with a knowing smirk.

"Did you find out anything?"

"I believe that a few members have a hard time adjusting but you have nothing to fear. Tell me about your feeling."

"Something isn't right. I've tried to brush it off, but it has never been wrong before."

A few more day went by and the feeling didn't go away, but intensified as they went on. I made some calls to Jesse who was more than happy to chat with me, but much like me was left outside of the wolf lifestyle. She had given me Sameul's number, but that phone call hadn't been made yet, we hadn't got that close on our visit. Bran had brought me into town a couple of times and things were coming together a bit more for me. It was more clear how things worked and where my place was in this town, Anna had been a great help in that area.

She had been hesitant at first, but did agree there were things that I needed to know. Baking and cooking had been a good way to ease her into the conversation, since most of her focus was on the task at hand. Both Bran and Charles had given us surprised yet curious looks upon seeing us in the kitchen baking covered in flour chatting about the pack. Bran hadn't been impressed at first, but couldn't disagree with me logic either once I spoke up. Still Anna hadn't given me the answers that had really been on my mind, they were ones that needed to be built up to.

Bran and I were in town with Charles and Anna shopping when Bran brought two pieces of mail for me. My focus went back to the groceries until Bran went over to Charles who was talking to a man who name I couldn't place. Now with Bran's focus off me my everything went to the envelopes with my name on them. The first address was from my work and the second the old woman I rent the apartment from. The envelope from my work was my record of employment which was a relief that they had gotten my letter. The second was a small piece of paper with one sentence on it that made my heart pound and my breath catch in my throat. The last thing that was ever supposed to happen and those words made my stomach turn.

'They're here and watching, will send your things when it's safe.'

"Are you alright Alex? Your hands are shaking."

Being so caught up in those words the suddenness of the voice made me jump letting out a scream feeling truly scared. A hand went to rest over my heart and the other to my mouth, my eyes closed realizing it was just Bran. Everyone in the store was now aware of my presence and that something was quite off with me and that included Bran, Charles and Anna. Bran still had the interested look on his face when my eyes finally opened, my breathing finally normal again. This was the first time that his eye brow had disappeared under his hair, if not for being so terrified it would be extremely attractive. Charles and Anna had now joined us and both had different reactions, Charles more like his father's. Anna was more in concern for me and tried to find out if everything was alright and finally everything since reading the letter played in my mind. Casually as possible the letter was slid into my pocket, then rubbed my hands on my pants forced a smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just got caught up in things."

"Are you sure you're alright? You look pale." Anna stated with a frown pressing her hand to my forehead to check for a fever.

"Yes. There's a hold on sending my things, so I think I might take a trip in a few days to get them."

Both the children's eyes went to their father who had gone from interest to an almost emotionless face. He nodded and just like that everyone continued with their duties for the day all keeping an eye on me. Charles and Anna's eyes burned into me time and time again through out the day and even invited us for dinner so I didn't have to cook. It took everything in me to act normal while on the inside every emotion was yo-yoing around erratically. Terror was the main feeling, followed by many others, none of which allowed for any clear thoughts. Dinner was nice and great that I didn't have to cook because honestly I don't think it would have been possible. Not a single thought in my mind would have allowed for anything to get done properly this evening.

It was later that night in bed that my mind finally started to process everything that was going on and what needed to be done. The people who had hurt me most were not only out of jail, the had found my apartment and they were watching it. They were not supposed to be out of jail for years yet and I was supposed to be notified. There is no way that they should be able to be anywhere near my apartment, or what was my apartment. There was no way that any of this should be possible and especially without a phone call explaining. The urge to be sick to my stomach at the thought of them was still ever present and would no doubt always be there.

No part of me wanted to have to tell Bran or any of his family of my past that has to do with them though it seemed increasingly unlikely. It was hard enough to tell the old woman the truth of my past and what I had been through. Now to have to tell a lover and his family was enough to make panic surface. There was a reason that as a young girl the decision had been made not to fall in love. To fall in love meant going back into my past and letting someone in and allowing myself to possibly be hurt even in his sleep felt all I felt and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me. That comfort was the reminder of why my rule had been broken and allowed me to sleep through what was left of the night, though it was not a peaceful sleep.

Three days went by and things went by the same, on the outside I went on as normal on the inside emotions raging. No phone calls explaining why my nightmares had become a reality, no letter giving further information. It was impossible to just sit around and do nothing,so over the last three days my way of dealing with things came out. The house got a spotless scrubbing, meals were cooked on time and waiting for Bran every time he seemed to turn around and sleep was minimal. It is hard to sleep when you are waiting for your nightmares to come get you. Each creak and noise had me on edge and eyes snap open in the middle of the night. All that time with nothing, but terror filling your mind a plan forms and this time it was not the one that had been done as a young girl. Now I knew what was going to be done about all of this, and Bran would not be in on it.

Tonight was the full moon and the night that I would be making my trip to my old apartment. The whole day I couldn't sit still more a few minutes at a time so the house got a good cleaning for the second time this week. When it was time for Bran to go with the pack to do what they do on a full moon I kissed him good-bye. Every ounce of me wanted to hold him close to me, but that would give me away any more than I already had. During the previous days a letter had slowly developed explaining where I was going and why I left the way I did. The letter didn't tell the complete truth, but it stated that I loved him and was sorry to leave the way I did. If he knew now he wouldn't let me go or would send someone with me and that was out of the question. The letter was left on the kitchen table and when the wolves began to howl is when my car pulled out of the driveway. No one would be able to stop me now too caught up in the full moon.

The drive through the night was hard to do, but the nerves kept me up to get me all the way home. My determination and my nerves were all that I had to keep me going on this mission of mine. Images of how this all might turn out pushed me to continue to just get this over with and behind me. It was just about day break when my car pulled into the familiar driveway, the kitchen light in the house already on. How that old woman managed to get up this early each morning was beyond me, when I couldn't do it myself. A smile spread over my face at the thought of the old woman up already making the morning coffee. There were a lot of good memories in that kitchen and they were all coming back to me. With a deep breath left the car, took the stairs two at a time, and I rapped on the door loudly glancing around nervously waiting for the door to open. At the sight of me at the front door her face went from uncertain to shock and rushed me into the house.

"Have mercy girl. Did you not get my note? It's not safe."

"I got it, missed the coffee though. No one makes it like you do."

"Liar."

There were a number of other words that she said other than that last one but none of them were appropriate to be repeated. She only glared at my giggles as she put a cup of coffee in front of me at the table as I sat down. Without a word she just watched me for a long time and I waited. There had been many other times that this woman had done this, she had sort of taken me under her wing. In this moment she was using her 'mom sense' as I called it to read everything about my body language that had gone on since taking this last job. When she thought that she knew everything she took a deep breath and sipped her coffee until it was gone. Then she spoke and as usual said things that she shouldn't know, but somehow did.

"So you found someone you love and feel it's time to move on. Now they are back and you feel this needs to be done. If you do this, there is no turning back from it. I'm old and would have done it without a second thought. For you..."She clicked her tongue. "No good will come of this I promise you this. Go back to your man."

"It's too late for that."

With that I stood to my feet, put my cup in the sink and kissed her cheek before leaving. Her words followed me out of the house, into the car, to the corner store to buy an armful of snacks, and then into my cold dark apartment. They haunted knowing that my actions were wrong , but it didn't change my mind. My last plan didn't stop them like it was supposed to so this one was going sun was up now and I was doing what needed to be done to be seen just enough in the neighborhood. I sat in my small mostly empty kitchen and forced some chips into my very unsettled stomach. That sat very heavily on my stomach as my focus went to the packed boxes that were scattered through out the apartment. All the boxes would fit in the back of my car and maybe a bit in the trunk and that would be all the time needed.

They would not pass up the chance to especially once they see me moving the boxes because there was no better time. It was hard to steel my nerves to continue to bring the boxes to the car and be exposed to act as if nothing was wrong. My hands kept sweating and getting clammy and all I wanted to do was run far away. It took time but, by noon the back seat was full and finally my front door slammed shut on its own, triggering old painful memories as my whole body tensed. The memories washed over me and prepared for what was about to happen next as the pain flooded my body.

Two hours had passed since the pain started and though it wasn't being inflicted anymore the lingering aspects were still there. My whole body hurt which made it hard to finish the rest of my tasks and the newly added ones. For the last hour my hands had not stopped shaking noticeably, even as the sweat poured down my face and exhaustion started to take over my body. There was nothing left in my stomach after it had emptied itself about half an hour ago against my will. The sour taste was still in my mouth despite the pop that had been sipped afterwards. When last of the box was put in the trunk and the rest of my untouched snack was placed in passenger seat a sigh of relief rushed out of me. Then with another deep, tired sigh came after it as I leaned against the car to gather the courage to go see the old woman to say good-bye. All my body wanted to do now was sleep and that was not possible right now, home called to me. This needed to be finished before sleep could even be considered at any time.

Someone clearing their throat made my heart stop for a what seemed like forever as panic coursed through me. As normal as possible I raised my head praying it was a only a neighbor or a sales person. One part of me was floored to see Charles standing in front of me staring at me as if he could see right through me. The other part of me instantly argued that of course, Bran would send his son, someone he trusted to come after were so many different reactions to him being here that I just kept my mouth shut as a save bet. We both stood there in silence for a number of minutes before Charles glance behind me as he spoke.

"Do I want to know what's in the trunk?"

"No." That was the only answer without saying too much."I'm ready to go, just have to say good-bye."

Charles nodded once and leaned against the car watching me taking the steps two at a time. One rap on the door was all it took for the old woman to open the door and look over me with very careful eyes. Then her eyes took in Charles and she was ready to defend me, until quickly I explained who he was mostly anyways. His lips turned up into a smile at being Bran's best friend, even if the old woman didn't see if it was the truth. A warm smile spread over the woman's face more happy that the trip home wouldn't be done alone. With a long warm hug and a wrapped up lunch she wished me luck and told me not to forget her. I promised her that it was not possible and would write to her soon, she had helped me through so much. It was hard to leave her behind, but she was not meant to be in the world of werewolves.

Neither Charles or I spoke the entire trip back home and that was some kind of record for me. Silences are not one of my strong suites, this time though words were lost to me and Charles didn't seem to mind. He was not a man of many words normally, and he didn't bring anything thing up. The days events played through my mind numerous times throughout the trip. Then there was a lot that needed to be known about Bran's family still and how it worked. Why did Charles come and not Bran, there was always a reason Bran did things. No doubt would be a reason now, what it was bothered me. It was the middle of the night when we made it to Aspen Creek and it was 24 hours without any sleep.

Instead of continuing home Charles pointed down a road that had been missed by my attention, though that seemed to be a theme in this town. If there was ever a time that this town and its' people didn't surprise me I'd have to throw a party. Curious and too tired to argue followed his silence instructions and got to a small dark building. Confused I turned off the car and looked at Charles who handed me a key purposely keeping his face impassive. I looked at the key then up at Charles for an he chose to speak leaving me even more confused than before.

"This will open the door, you will find what you need in there. I will inform Da and Anna you will be home in about an hour."

"But.."

I watched beyond confused as he got out of the car and leaned down to look a me. "Thank you for driving the way you do."

That comment just added even more to the confusion and just sat there trying to sort it as Charles walked away. A long time passed sitting alone in the dark the cold finally chasing me into the building then to investigate. The building was small so it didn't take long to look around. It took no time at all to realize what this building was and what I would use it for. The reality of it all came crashing down on me and took my breath away then it hit me that Charles knew what had gone on. Damn those werewolves and all their extra senses, but he was helping me and that didn't make sense either. With a deep breath wiping the tears away my focus went to what needed to be done and did it. Standing there the tears fell and it was better to do it now than later in front of others and have to explain myself.

It was bad enough that Charles and I would have to talk about why he helped me. My hands shook all over again driving back to the house about what had just finished and what would greet me at home. Charles said Bran and Anna, that meant both of them would be there, would she have to justify herself walking in those doors. Would they want to know everything or would they act as if nothing happened. Would Charles have said anything to them or kept it to himself at least until I had a chance to explain. Those thoughts kept me in the car for some time, then on the front step trying to gather courage. Some much courage had rushed through me earlier today and now there was barely any left. When the door opened behind me there was nothing left do but face whatever was inside, I had made my choices. Bran stood in the doorway looking at me without a word as I shivered and was no doubt turning a shade of blue. He just stood there looking at me closely, as if he were inspecting each part of me.

It was Anna who pulled me into the house and sat me at the kitchen table with a cup cocoa, warm dinner, and put a blanket around my shoulders. Numbly everything Anna gave me was kept down and sat there silently watching everyone. Once warm and fed Bran thanked Anna and Charles for their help and asked them to come back tomorrow when we all had sleep to get my explanation. Both of them looked to me for my reaction before they slowly moved to the front door, they didn't agree but wouldn't disagree with their Alpha. Bran stood in the doorway of the kitchen and once again watched me like he was inspecting each inch of my body. With the company gone, the front door locked, I walked upstairs and crawled into bed in dressed and let my head hit the pillow.

A/N: So let me know what you guys think. Tried to go for a bit of suspence here. The next chapter will have some violence, but tried to keep it to a minimal. There are so new twists that will be coming up in the near future that I'm excited to write. Sorry this one took so long to get posted.


	23. Chapter 23-Answers

A/N: Hey guys so here is the update. Just wanted to say a couple things before you get to reading. This chapter will fill in the blanks that I left in the last one and does have some violence in it, but did try to not make it very graphic. If violence is not your thing then just scroll down until you get to the line of stars and read from there on. Alex will explain later in the chapter so you will not miss out on anything. My editor is MIA so it's just me again but hoping to get lots of work done in the next few weeks. Please let me know what you think.

The boxes were such a pain to deal with, the steps were killing my legs, and I swear this was done already. The instant that thought came to mind dread filled my entire being like a cold dose of reality. This had been done already, this was just a memory playing out and there was nothing to do to stop it. All I could do was just sit inside my own mind and just watch it all play out now matter how much begging, pleading, and trying to wake up was trying. Each trip to the car to put pack more boxes was time just ticking away at what was about to come. The panic welling up inside of me was doing no good at all, but that's all I could do.

'Wake the hell up! There no more time. Move, go, do something!' My mind screamed.

The front door slammed shut signaling that time had now officially run out of time. The tears sprung to my eyes at the instant flash flood of memories hit me. All the hurt and pain came rushing back and the knowledge of what was coming next was paralyzed me. The click of the front door told me this was the moment that I had waited for. Then the pain of my hair being yanked roughly shot through me bringing out a yelp. My brother chuckled and licked the tears that were slipping down my cheeks, he always loved that. Then he threw me down to the ground kicking me in the stomach numerous times laughing at the pained sound I made.

'Don't look, turn away.'

His fingers slid across my stomach traveling up towards my bra as a more rapid stream of tears slid down my face. Despite the tears and the intense emotions rolling around inside me there was this clarity that made my hands steady. The coolness of the handle was a shock to the warmth of the sickening touch that now caressed my body. As much as this had to be done a part of me hesitated for only a moment before thrusting the blade forward. There was a gasp then a few short gargles before his body slummed fully onto me making it incredibly difficult to breathe.

'No, no, no this is not real. This is a damn dream! Wake up!' the weak sniffling whine came from myself.

It was the warm liquid seeping over my hand and into my stomach that I hadn't been prepared for and some of my clarity escaped me. Sobs started to shake my body and the sound was hear throughout the room, catching my father's notice. Since my brother's body had slumped he had grunted clearly not impressed, now he walked forward his steps pounding in my head. He was the harder one to deal with and brought my panic climbing again, yet my mind was still clear enough to think properly. With another grunt my father grabbed the back of his son's shirt and yanked him up as if he weighted nothing. Something he had only done when my brother was about to get in trouble. It was then that the damage I had done was clear, rage filling my father's face as he tossed the lifeless body of his son aside.

'Please no not this, I can't handle this again. Anything but this , why me.' my pleading thoughts did no good as the scene continued before me.

"You bitch. How dare you."

Then just like that it was my father's turn to take a shot at me and he was a harder and harsher to handle. He yanked me up by my hair only to throw me into the wall not more than a few feet away, he liked to have me in a corner. With the wall against my back and my father snarling face in mine there was nothing to do but be brave as possible. The moment that I spit in his face was the moment it was occurred to me that it truly was either me or him leaving apartment today. There had only been one other time his face had gone that red; that was when I landed in a coma and the truth came out. One last time he pulled me up by my hair to look him in the face as he started to shed his shirt. From the back of my waistband the cool handle fit perfectly into my hand again and steeled my nerves. It was over before my mind even knew what exactly had happened and I watched his face change emotions as the realization came over him.

'Let this be over, please let this be over. I can't.'

He stumbled backwards a little pulling me with him until he fell to the floor releasing my hair as he slumped next to his son. Still this nightmare was not over, it jumped from here to that building Charles gave me the key to. I stood there in tears watching the fire eat away at anything that could tie me to this horrible situation. No matter what they had done they had been family and it still hurt to know they were gone just like my mother was gone. This time though it was all my fault, I had done this to them, and the fire was doing me a huge favor. Charles had done me an even bigger favor knowing what I had been done and given me a way to get rid of the evidence.

With a jolt my eyes snapped open a wave of nausea taking hold of my body violently wanting to empty my stomach. There was barely enough time to abandon the bed and make it to the bathroom before the contents of last nights dinner made its appearance. The tears burning down my cheeks as the vomit coming up taking away any oxygen trying to come in. It took several minutes to empty my stomach and the burning in my throat to settle, by this point my nosy werewolf family were letting me know they had noticed. Anna knocked at the door asking if I was alright or needed anything. She left me alone long enough to shower at which point my nerves took over the after the last few days events.

The tears streamed from my face mixing in with the water as it caressed over me unable to hold it in any more. The water relaxed all the tight and sore muscles as the much needed mental break down occurred. The bruises had formed fully now looking angry and told a terrible story of what I had been through in that apartment. This was the longest shower taken in this house and it was another thing that had no doubt gone unnoticed. When Bran's comfort surrounded me, pulled me back to reality, found myself in the shower, arms wrapped around myself rocking back and forth. There was no more time to waste sitting in this shower so with a sniffle forced myself to leave the tub.

The sight of the angry bruises looking in the mirror just brought more tears to my eyes, and it was too easy to slip into long clothes. Clothes that hid those horrid reminders that I thought were long in my past. There was no way to avoid the wolves, my family downstairs and tell them what had gone on, but no part of me wanted to. Now dressed and hair done it was a bit easier to have to face the three of the people downstairs who meant the most to me. In my hand was the lone key that Charles had given me last night that needed to be returned and sooner the better. The questions of why he had helped me and not turned me in still bothered me a great deal and now two more people were going to find out the truth. Those two people had not been worth the rest of my life rotting in a cell, and now it had to prove that and pray these people downstairs keep my secret. It wasn't far of me to ask that, but they were demanding answers so the ball was being put in their court.

My heart pounded in my ears as my feet stepped into the kitchen taking in the family interactions. Bran was at the table with Charles sipping his cup of coffee as Anna fluttered around the stove. Her eyes flickered to the doorway numerous times and was the first to turn her full attention to me while the men simply glanced in my direction. Anna rushed to hug me but stopped instantly as I flinched, all three of them taking notice of the strange reaction. With a small smile she led me over to the table before getting me a cup of coffee and a plate of food, then serving the others. Breakfast was completely silent of interaction between all of us and for the first time it was an uncomfortable silence. They all wanted to say something and my mind was racing trying to put together what to say in the right way.

My eyes stayed on my cup of coffee that had both of my hands around it to gather some warmth while three sets of eyes stayed on me. Wolf eyes pick up on each detail especially the details out of place. There was nothing in the world that could have made me put the normal milk and sugar in my coffee. The more unsettled my emotions are the darker my coffee is and today it was black, the bitter taste bringing some clarity into my mind. Bran's eyes were harder to look away from than any of the others, it took quite a bit of effort not to lift my eyes to meet his. The coffee cups were refilled and breakfast dishes in the sink that things changed. The connection between Bran and I let me know that there was a rift, but what it was or how to resolve it was beyond me. There was some kind of emotion rolling off Bran, but he sat perfectly still and silent just waiting.

Without a word my hand slid the key across the table to Charles. That one thing that kept me centered over breakfast was now in front of Charles and I attempted to relax into my seat. My whole body felt tense, so it was almost certain that it seemed that way to them too, regardless Charles took the key and slipped into his pocket. Charles didn't say a word, but I could feel his eyes on me for a long time. Bran was the first one to speak sitting forward his keen hazel eyes lightening just a touch, no doubt only noticeable to those closest to him. There was no way to avoid any of them now, my eyes finally lifting from my coffee cup.

"Would you be so kind as to explain this letter you left behind? Remember we can tell a lie."

The last few words bought a shiver down my spine; his tone was deadly soft and sweet almost as if he were trying to lull me into a sense of ease. It may have worked to if not for the chill that came through our bond that told me that something was not okay. What can be said that was not a lie and not give too much information about just how screwed up my family is and what it has done to me. Then another wave of nausea swept over me when a thought fluttered into my mind that had come many times before. If Bran heard everything then maybe he didn't want me anymore and who would blame him honestly. There were days that I wouldn't want to be with myself and there was days that no amount of showers made me feel any cleaner. The tears welled up in my eyes making it impossible to look at the them until it got under control. The comfort sank in through the bond and settled around me despite the other feelings that were coming through making it possible to look up at them and talk.

"I felt that there were matters that needed to be handled and I didn't want to drag any of you into it. There was no way you would let me go on my own or probably even go at all, so this was the only option I saw. It was always a possibility that...that things didn't go the way I had planned. Part of me wanted to prepare you for that just in case since I was the one to pull you from your last slump. That's what the letter was for."

None of the words that had come from my mouth had been a lie, but they had not given any more information than they already had. Bran's lips twitched for just a moment before he went back to the cool collected man who ran this town. He respected that I didn't want to bring any of them into it, but they were beyond that now and it was clear. Charles sat silent and for the first time since meeting him, he was starting to give off that intimidating vibe that everyone knew so well. He wanted answers as much as his father and did what he knew best to get them from me. Anna was the only one that sat at the table with a somewhat pleasant look on her face, but the ghost of something pasted over her face from time to time.

That same look had been mine to bare just a few years ago and gave away how Anna's past had not quite left her yet. Maybe it had been me to bring all of that back to her, when we first met she didn't give off that look at all. As I had suspected they did seem to know more about me than they were letting on. That thought alone made me tense, crossing my arms defiantly not impressed with this news. Charles glanced at his father for a moment before he sat forwards and spoke softly, as if he really cared and was soothing an injured animal or an emotional Anna.

"It's clear that you have come to some conclusions and there are things we would like to explain before you shut down. We are protective of our own and when you came here we did our digging especially when you and our father decided to make your relationship more than professional. We found minimum on your past, but what we did find Da wanted to hear it from you."

Uncertain my eyes slid over to Bran, who had decided it was best not to give off any facial expressions. "What do you know? "

The soft weak voice that came out in that moment made me flinch visibly, afraid that the girl whom voice belonged to would come back. That shell of a teenage girl that left that house was someone I never wanted to be again or even think about. It had taken so much for me to work past everything that happened and start my life over as a young woman alone. There were so many nights a single noise would set off a chain of events that left me cowering in a corner in tears. Days were the paranoia of having a man stand too close to me or walk behind me for too long had me convinced that they were friends of my family. That person was long gone and needed to stay away as long as I was alive and able to manage it. It was Anna who spoke this time softly pulling me from my thoughts and to the three people in front of me.

"There was a history of abuse and after you were hospitalized the decision was made to put you in foster care. Your father and brother were put in prison and three restraining orders given."

"Isn't that enough? Can't it be left at that?" the tears burned my eyes, but didn't fall.

"I need more than that. This is not something you hid from your spouse. " Bran spoke up almost instantly." Family doesn't hide things. "

A smart remark was on the tip of my lips and a harsh chuckle has always been way of getting past the emotions that were choking me. It had always been hard to deal and talk about this, but what Bran said made sense despite my initial reaction. My family had been nothing like Bran and his family which was another indication of just how different my family had been. It was clear just how hard this was for me to go through and the others were growing uncomfortable with the stretching topic. There was no point in dragging this out any longer than it had already so with a deep breath my eyes focused on the wall behind them and spoke. It goes that much harder when you see the reactions on their faces as they hear the whole story.

"I don't know when it started, it just always happened. My father would always be rough with me and my brother. My brother picked up on the behavior quickly and then I had to deal with both of them instead of just my father. The abuse was just physical at first then just after my 8th birthday they started to come into my room at night. My mother never did anything about it, she was too involved in her drugs to care until she realized I could pay for her drugs instead of money. They thought that they had me beaten down so much that I wouldn't bare defy them and for a time they were right. Then I got to a point where I couldn't face another day of that house and with those people with what they were doing to me. So clumsily did my best to run away, but with the malnutrition and sore body it wasn't long before they caught me and brought me home. They beat me like they never had before and I couldn't keep my eyes open any more, the next time my eyes opened I was in the hospital. Both my father and brother got 10 years and restraining order for them both and my mother. She over dosed a few years ago and the rest of my family wanted nothing to do with me. The last thing my father said to me was the next time we meet will be my last day on earth."

There was a silence that that followed my words for a long time that stretched on forever and did a number on my nerves. The raging emotions that were coming off Bran were washing over me like waves of an ocean during a storm. The hits of emotions kept coming, mostly just anger and the need for blood, then as an eerie calm began to sink in to Bran other emotions became more prominent. Tears slipped down my cheeks silently, still no one spoke so finally my eyes came off the wall to take in the people around the table. The men held such such rage in their faces and in their bodies it was possible to see them shake slightly as they tried to stay under control. Anna had tears in her eyes and a few of them had silently slipped down her cheeks listening to my story. My focus went to my coffee cup and sipping the remaining cooling liquid to try and force my tears at bay now.

"The matter that needed to be handled?"

The growl that came from Bran was not like anything that I had ever heard and it startled me enough to bring my eyes up to look at him. He looked completely calm which did not match the tone that had just come from him. His cup had been abandoned and the only other indication that he was not as calm as he seemed was his white knuckles from clenched fists. His question brought on the other two sets of eyes back onto me and my voice was not strong enough to speak. Instead my fingers pulled out the rumpled paper in my pocket and slid it half way across the table. Anna was the first one to take the note and read it, then pasted it down to the next person after looking back up at me. The fear in her eyes for me was touching and yet something told me she felt that fear herself once, we would have a lot to talk about later.

Bran was the last to read the note and crushed it in his hands without a word, his eyes staring at the table hard. The sleeve of my shirt did its job to dry my tears from my cheeks and waited just a little longer for someone else to speak. None of them did, but Charles watched me closely now fully understanding the extent of the days events we shared. It took the others not much longer than that to figure it out too, Anna made a soft gasp as she glanced between me and Charles. Bran had a rather large grin on his face that gave the impression that he was pleased with the events that went on. He sat up straight and turned to give his attention to his son as they both turned to back to their business behavior. Anna dried her tears as they spoke and hugged me tightly, this time I hugged her back flinching at the the pain.

"No one saw the two of you?" the first question.

Charles nodded."Just the woman who owns the apartment, but the impression given was she was on our side.

"There were no other problems? Nothing that can be found against Alex?"

"Everything was spotless before my arrival and nothing could be picked up that was not brought with us."Charles spoke carefully before their focus came to me.

"Alex you did use the key Charles gave to you to the fullest extent correct? Nothing was left behind? "Bran's words were slightly softer than they had been, but it still made me shiver as he spoke.

After a moment of deep thought he received one slow nod because I didn't want to lie, but didn't trust myself to speak either. Only the ashes had been left, but they were in my trunk waiting for the snow to melt to get rid of them properly. Nothing else was said so my focus went to clearing off the rest of the table and putting all of this behind me. Anna was still not convinced that I was alright and she tested that theory when the men spoke quietly at the table. Anna asked if I needed any help with the dishes as she placed her hand on my back, the same place as when she had hugged me. She didn't apply enough pressure to really hurt me, but enough to be able to get a reaction and that she did.

She retracted her hand the moment I hissed in pain, but by now she was already exchanging glances with the men. There was no way Bran was going to let go of this reaction, not with the other one from earlier. Now all three were on their feet and were slowly closing in around me. It wasn't the first time that this situation had happened, this time there was some comfort that they were not going to hurt me. Still there was absolutely no desire to show any of them what my family had put me through. My crossed arms and glare did nothing to deter these wolves and it was silly to think that it would have. Bran grasped the bottom of my shirt and gave me a gentle look before lifting it just enough to expose my stomach.

Anna gasped softly again and brought a hand to her lips at the sight of the dark angry bruises. They were scattered all cross my stomach and went around to the length of my back. At first I had been hesitant to turn around to show the bruises on my back, but gave in since it allowed the tears to fall without them seeing. When Bran finally let go of my shirt it took a few more moments to to stop the tears, dry them, and face the three of them. Anna was the furthest away from me silently crying, but doing her best to pull herself together. Both Bran and Charles were fighting their anger and both had to leave the house for some time.

When Anna managed to stop crying she told me her story of how she had met Charles and what led up to that. I listened silently shedding tears with her at the difficulties facing the darkest parts of her past. When both the story and the tears were finished we spent the rest of the day having a girls day. Watching chick flicks, eating ice cream, and a ton of chocolate after Anna was confident that my injuries were properly taken care of. It was well after dark when Bran finally came back home and Anna finally said her good-byes. Bran didn't say a word simply went into his office, lit a fire and sat in front of it.

In all the time that we had known each other Bran had never lit the fire place in his office. It was well into the late hours of the night when it occurred to me that he was not going to come to bed any time soon. Before retreating up the stairs I left a hot chocolate and a snack on his desk. His body tensed at my presence in his office, but didn't speak, turn to look at me or follow me out of the office. To go to bed alone was as lonely and miserable as waking up alone was each morning. When or if Bran came to bed that night was beyond me, I went to bed alone and woke up alone.


End file.
